Continuous Mistakes
by KayleighOx
Summary: What happened the night that Jackson got drunk, What if he blamed a certain person for his misery and decided to confront them? Warning contains sexual themes - Male/Male.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Continuous Mistakes_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters_

_Spoilers: None _

_Summary: What happened the night that Jackson got drunk, What if he blamed a certain person for his misery and decided to confront them?_

_Warnings: Underage Drinking, Graphic Male/Male, Swearing_

_Hope you enjoy!_

Jackson took another violent swig of the bottle that was grasped tightly in his hand. He carelessly wiped the spilled liquid from his mouth, taking another swig when he was finished.

He laughed to himself when he noticed the empty beer bottles that were thrown on the ground around him. He looked at the broken equipment on the floor, earlier he had got irritated with missing every shot and had thrown his beer bottle at the tree in anger.

He was Jackson Whittemore, the best lacrosse player on the team and he couldn't even hit a simple shot. What was wrong with him, Jackson gulped a big swig of the vodka. He knew what was wrong with him, Scott McCall was his problem.

The stupid prick had been a nobody only a couple of months ago, no one even knew his name let alone admired his lacrosse skills. He didn't deserve to be the best, Jackson had always had that title, he deserved it.

Scott didn't stay up until late to train or wake up at 5.00 AM each morning to go for a jog just to make sure that he kept in shape. No that was all Jackson, because Jackson cared, he cared about being the best and to have everybody know it. Why should he be nice to Scott and let the scrawny kid onto the team with open arms?

Scott was keeping something from the team, something big and Jackson was going to figure that out. All he knew was that suddenly Scott comes into school one day with super human strength, he couldn't even catch the ball in a net a couple of months ago. Nobody can learn skills like that over night, Jackson knew this as he had been practicing since he was little. This McCall was using something and that freak Derek Hale was helping him.

''Derek Hale'', Jackson mumbled to himself. He shook his head in disgust at the name.

Perhaps he should confront this Derek Hale and see what's really going on. After all Scott wasn't going to tell him.

Jackson gulped down the remaining contents of the bottle, before throwing it a tree. It crashed to the ground with a loud bang, glass shattered everywhere. Jackson didn't care, it was the least of his problems.

He turned to the opposite direction and stared into the forest behind him. He knew the Derek guy lived in that creepy ass house in the middle of the forest. Hell he had even tried to convince Danny and the boys to break into it one afternoon. Of cause they were having none of it, being the scared little dicks they were. He liked his friends, hell he even loved them as his own brothers, especially Danny but sometimes they were just intolerable.

Jackson started to walk towards the forest, swaying side ways as he did. He couldn't even remember how much he had drank but he didn't care. He liked the feeling of not being completely conscious, it made his decisions easier.

Jackson held onto a tree branch for support when he came to the end of the forest. He stared at the destroyed, filthy house in front of him. It made him feel worthy knowing he clearly had more money then this Derek bloke, it made him feel more powerful.

He started pacing towards the house, almost tripping over his own feet when he reached the door, not realizing there were steps.

Jackson didn't bother to knock, he just clumsily kicked the door open with his foot. He had to grab the door to keep himself upright.

''DEREK HALE!'', He yelled into the dark room.

He smirked to himself, feeling incredibly confident, he didn't know what he was going to do but all he knew was that this Derek bloke was getting a piece of his mind.

After not hearing anything reply back to him, Jackson started for the stairs, holding onto the barrister to help himself. Once he reached the top, he stared down at the dark hallway. There were only two doors.

''Eenie meenie miney mo'', he giggled to himself, choosing between the doors.

His finger landed on the nearest door. He walked towards it, reaching his hand out to feel for the door knob. There wasn't one, it seemed to be missing from the door, the place was a complete mess.

He pushed the door open slowly with his hand, and peered inside. Like the rest of the house (If you could call it that) the room was dark and dingy. Jackson searched the wall for a light switch, he was actually surprised to find one. He clicked the switch on and covered his eyes when he met the bright light.

Jackson glanced around the room warily, it was empty.

''Stupid prick, can't even fight me'', He grumbled to himself.

Jackson continued to glance around the room, his eyes landed on a large double bed that was in the middle of the room, pushed up against a damp stained wall. The bed seemed to be the only normal thing in the house, It looked new. Although it did have blue covers with dark stains on it.

'The man couldn't even buy himself new sheets', Jackson thought.

He wondered around the room before finally sitting down on the edge of the bed. He would wait for Derek to come home and then he would embrace his anger.

He wasn't waiting long when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He listened to hard footsteps climbing the stairs and made himself ready.

The door was suddenly pushed open and there he stood. Derek Hale.

The older man stared at him intently for a while before finally stepping inside the room. He pushed the door closed behind him.

''De-rek Ha-le'', Jackson said drunkenly.

Derek never taking his eyes off the boy, stalked towards him.

''What the hell are you doing here?'', he asked Jackson with a fierce snarl.

Jackson smirked at the man, pretending he didn't hear the man's threatening voice.

''I'v-e come to t-alk'', Jackson told him.

Derek continued to look Jackson over.

''Your pissed'', he replied, not accusing Jackson more of pointing out the obvious.

Jackson giggled, turning himself onto his side to laugh into the duvet.

''I suggest you go now kid before things turn bad'', Derek warned.

Jackson stood up he stalked over to the older man, pushing his face into his.

''Oh Yeah, An-d what are you go-ing to do eh?'', Jackson asked.

Derek stared into his face before Jackson felt his feet go from underneath him. He landed with a thud onto the bed. Jackson moaned in pain, before his expression turned sour. He wasn't going to take this. He pulled himself up and swayed a fist in Derek's direction.

He didn't get far before he was on his back again, laying on the bed. Suddenly there was a heavy weight on top of him and he was staring into Derek's eyes.

''Look kid, I really don't want to hurt you-'', Derek began, before he was interrupted by another attempt from Jackson to punch him.

Derek grabbed Jackson's arms and held them above his head. Jackson squirmed underneath him, trying to unlock himself from Derek's grasp. It was useless as the older man was alot stronger.

Derek smirked to himself, ''Well, your consistent, I'll give you that'', he complimented Jackson.

''Fuck You'', Jackson spat into his face.

Derek let loose one of his hands that was holding Jackson, he easily kept Jackson pinned with one hand while he used the other to wipe the salvia from his face.

''You really shouldn't have done that'', Derek growled.

Jackson braced himself for the blow. It never came, instead a pair of warm lips were struck down to his. Derek was kissing him.

Jackson tried to pull away but Derek was too strong. He suddenly found himself kissing back, making the bond stronger.

Jackson entwined his fingers into Derek's hair, pulling the man down further to deepen the kiss.

Derek pushed his lips into Jackson's harder, it was rough and messy but completely hot. Jackson felt a warm hand sliding up his side and smoothing his torso. He decides to slide his own hand up Derek's shirt to touch the man's bare back.

Derek pulls Jackson's top up, Jackson sits up slightly to help the man get it off. Jackson watches as Derek removed his own top. They both stare at each others muscular naked torsos before Jackson pushes his lips back up to Derek's. Derek responds by kissing back, this time pushing his tongue into Jackson's mouth. Jackson moans into Derek's mouth.

Jackson moans again when he feels Derek sliding a hand down his thigh through his jeans. He helps the man to take them off and this time helps to remove Derek's too. All that's between them now is their boxers.

Derek nibbles Jackson's lip before sliding down his torso to press hungry kisses over his body. Jackson feels a slight wave of anticipation when the older man reaches the top of his boxers. Derek pulls at the waist band before sliding them off. Jackson is now completely naked.

Jackson watches as the other man removes his underwear and suddenly feels excited. He watches the other man lean across him to pick up something on the floor. Jackson stares at the bottle of lube in Derek's hand.

''Are you sure you want to do this Jackson'', Derek asks in a much softer tone, Jackson has never heard the man speak this lightly before, hes not sure Derek himself has heard him speak this softly.

Jackson nods, unable to speak with his dried mouth. He can feel his straining erection waiting for release.

Jackson allows Derek to turn him over so that he is laid face down on his stomach. Derek pushes his knees up, spreading his legs. Derek coaxes his fingers in lube before finally pushing one inside Jackson. Jackson tenses up, afraid of the pain, he manages to push Derek back out.

He suddenly feels a soft hand smoothing his thigh comfortingly.

''You have to relax Jackson'', Derek says softly.

Jackson nods into the pillow, Derek sees this as encouragement and tries again. He squirts more lube onto his finger and circles Jackson's entrance before dipping inside. Jackson tries to keep still and allows Derek to add a second finger.

Derek moves his fingers inside of Jackson, opening him up. Jackson starts to moan as pleasure overtakes the pain. He pushes his hips up to meet Derek's fingers and starts to move with them. Jackson groans when Derek pulls his fingers out.

''You ready?'', Derek asks.

''Yes, just hurry up Derek'', Jackson replies needing more friction.

Derek smirks, smoothing his cock with lube, he makes sure there is a load on there before lining himself up with Jackson's hole. Jackson pushes his hips back impatiently.

Derek like the encouragement and thrusts into Jackson slowly. Jackson moans out load when Derek pushes all the way in.

Derek allows the man time to get used to the new feeling before thrusting in and out slowly. They gain a quicker pace and Jackson moves his hips in time with Derek's thrusts. Now both men are moaning in unison. Jackson doesn't think he will be able to last long when Derek hits his prostate with each thrust.

Derek smoothes Jackson's erect cook with his hand, going in time with each thrust. Jackson doesn't last. He releases into Derek's hand, riding his orgasm with each thrust. Derek soon comes after him, emptying inside of Jackson. They both stay in the position, panting with each other.

Finally Derek pulls out of Jackson and turns the man back over so that they are lying next to one another.

''That was-'', Derek begins.

''Amazing'', Jackson finishes his sentence.

Derek smiles in agreement before pulling Jackson into his arms so that the younger man is leaning on his shoulder. Derek smoothed Jackson's arm with his hand and soon enough they both fall asleep, tired from the activity.

_Next morning_

Jackson awakes from the bright sun shining down on him, he begins to open his eyes but closes them again with a grunt. He places his hands over his head to calm the throbbing pain. How much had he drank last night? He knew he really didn't want to know the answer.

He opens his eyes again and this time takes in his surroundings, he was in a small room with damp stained blue wall paper. Where the hell was he? What did he do last night?

Jackson sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes with his hands, he lets his head rest in his hands for a while, before something disturbs him. He heard someone snoring lightly.

Jackson turned his head around, he was looking down at a sleeping Derek Hale.

Jackson opened his mouth a couple of times before closing it, he had no idea what to say or do. What the hell was he doing in a bed with Derek Hale.

Jackson placed his head back in his hands again before sliding back down to lay on his back. He watched the ceiling for a while, allowing regret to wash over him.

_Hope that was okay and not too dirty :P I feel a bit weird for writing that but its done now :D Anyway tell me what you think ;) Thanks for reading x_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I just want to say thank you for your reviews, they were lovely :D I only intended to make this a one shot but after reading your comments and looking back over the story I realized that I could do alot more with it :) Hope you enjoy this chapter._

Derek woke at the sound of a door closing, he turned his head to the side to discover that he was the only one in the bed. Derek sat up in the bed, thinking about the night before, he sat there with the feeling of guilt running through his body. What was he thinking?

Jackson was a teenager, a human boy and he had took advantage of him. More so he had blown his cover, he had told himself over and over again to keep in the shadows, not let anyone know a thing about him but now Jackson knew how weak he was. Jackson was his.

_Jackson's POV_

''So anyway I told her, well if you don't like my routine then maybe we shouldn't be together'', Jonny explained to the lacrosse team.

Jackson just sat there staring into space while his team discussed Jonny's latest antics with his girlfriend. He really didn't feel like coming to school today but as his mum was disappointed with him for coming home this morning with a massive hangover, she insisted that _'if your responsible enough to drink then your responsible enough to deal with the consequences'._ Jackson had just mumbled a _'whatever' _under his breath and left the house for school.

''Hey Jacks you alright?'', Danny asked concerned. He sat down beside Jackson on the bench.

Jackson looked at his best friend, he wanted to tell Danny what was bothering him, he told Danny everything, they were like brothers, but this? He couldn't tell Danny that he had some stupid fling with an older guy he barely knew. What would Danny think? He'd actually probably be happy that Jackson embraced his gay side and that was something Jackson could not handle.

He wasn't gay, he liked girls, he liked Lydia. Derek had been a massive mistake. Yet he wasn't that convinced, he hadn't stopped thinking about the older guy all morning and this time it wasn't regret that he was feeling.

''Yeah, I'm good, just got a little bit of a headache you know'', Jackson explained, watching the doubt in Danny's expression.

Danny mumbled a quick 'okay', before patting Jackson on the shoulder and joining the rest of the team.

Jackson hoped that this day would not drag on.

Unfortunately for him it did.

He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Lydia had practically yelled at him the entire day with his hangover still intact, or the fact that he still could not get Derek off of his mind. He was being crazy. They had hooked up in a silly drunken mistake and yet he actually longed to repeat that mistake.

No he couldn't want that, Jackson wasn't gay and he certainly did not like Derek. The man creeped him out, he was too mysterious and seemed to be having something going on with McCall.

Jackson sighed a breathe of relief when the bell rang, finally he could go home and sleep which is probably what he needed. Yes he was having these thoughts because he was sleep deprived. Once he had had a few hours to relax, he would be back to normal. He would be Jackson Whittemore again, the star of the lacrosse team.

Jackson walked over to his Porsche, unlocking the door with his car keys. He almost didn't notice him. He was staring intently at Jackson. Scott McCall was perched up against the bike stands, he was watching Jackson with a weird expression on his face.

Oh no what if he knew, what if he Derek had told him. After all those two were friends, they were probably in some weird club together. Jackson felt a wave of shame overtake him, not only did he feel embarrassed at that moment, he felt used.

First Derek basically took advantage of him, after all he was extremely drunk and then he gossiped about him to Scott like they were two high school girls.

Jackson felt angry, he turned away from Scott's stare. He climbed into his car and slammed the door shut before speeding out of the car park. He wanted to confront Derek and ask him what his problem was, but quickly decided against it, after all look what happened last time he tried to confront the man. This is how it all started.

_Scott's POV_

There was something wrong with Jackson, he had noticed his unusual behavior all day. Worst of all though he could smell Derek on him. At first Scott thought he was imagining things, but as he got closer to Jackson, it was undeniable that was Derek's scent.

Why had Derek been near Jackson. He didn't really like the kid as after all Jackson had made it clear that they were enemies but still he didn't want Jackson to get hurt and Derek was trouble. He needed to watch out for Jackson, Derek wasn't going to harm anyone in this town.

_I know this was short and didn't really explain much but I promise that everything will start to make sense soon :D I'll try and update this regularly btw. Thanks for reading x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've had to revise alot :( Anyway Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they make me smile! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! ;D_

_Am I going Insane?_

_My blood is boiling inside of my veins_

_An evil feeling attacks_

_My body's aching, there's no turning back_

_So take your eyes of the trigger_

_I'm not to blame if your world turns to black._

Jackson pulled up in front of his house, he was about to get out of the car when he noticed something strange. His window was wide open, with his curtains blowing outside it from the wind. He never opened that unless he was trying to sneak out of the house or sneak a girl into his room. His parents would never open it either, they are too concerned about the importance of health and safety, even though it's very unlikely that Jackson would fall out of the window.

Jackson slowly stepped away from his car and walked up to the front door, bracing himself he turned the door knob. It was locked, nobody was home so how was his window open?

He placed the key into the door and slowly opened it, making sure that there was a wide enough gap between himself and the door, he needed an escape route.

Realizing there was nobody in the house, he walked inside, still on alert just in case. Jackson glanced around the room, making sure he covered every spot. The downstairs was clear, making his way to the stairs he noticed a long scratch like drawing on the wall. Terrified he slowly backed away, glancing around the room again and then turning back to the scratch, the scratch didn't look human like, it went all the way from the ceiling down to the floor, something much more deadly had made that.

Jackson ran back out of the house and got into his car, he couldn't stay in the house, something was telling him that it wasn't safe. He started the engine and drove away not really sure where he was going.

Jackson surprised himself as he drove up the muddy pathway to the deserted house, he had no idea why he was going here. What good would it do? All he knew was that he didn't want to be alone right now, he needed to feel save and there was only one person who made he feel protected.

He switched off the engine and got out of the car, carefully stepping over a ditch that was in the middle of the pathway, he walked up slowly to the house, immediately regretting coming here. Jackson took a deep breath before knocking the door, but before his knuckle touched the wood, the door flew open. There he stood, staring at him with a confused expression.

Jackson took another deep breath, he turned away from Derek's intense stare, the man was making him feel nervous. How could Jackson have thought that Derek would make him feel safe, he probably didn't even remember the boy. No Jackson was probably just a play thing to him.

''Jackson? Why have you come here?'', Derek asked, not sounding accusing but interested.

Jackson brought his eyes back up to look at Derek, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell the man that he actually wanted to see him again, Derek would think he was insane.

''I umm-'', Jackson began.

Derek stared at the boy, waiting for an answer.

''Somethin-somebody broke into my house and I didn't want to stay there so I came here - but I don't know why'', Jackson explained honestly, lowering his voice at the last part.

Derek stared at him before nodding and moving to let Jackson into the house, Jackson was actually surprised he didn't think the man would actually bother to hear him out let alone let him in.

Derek watched the boy walk into the house, he actually felt really concerned, who could have broken into his house? Derek would admit that he watched the house sometimes but he had never entered it, he had wanted to but he couldn't risk it, why would he want to scare the residents and make himself look more dangerous.

Derek followed Jackson into one of the side rooms, he looked around the room, realizing that this room had been a living room once before the fire. He really needed to sort this house out, he needed to remove the memories so that perhaps he could move on, but why would he do that? He didn't deserve to move on, he deserved to stay with the pain forever.

''So umm- Look can we talk about last night?'', Jackson asked, growing a little bit more confident, he wanted answers.

Derek simply nodded.

''What do you want to talk about Jackson?'', Derek asked.

Jackson glared at the man, as if it is not obvious, no Derek wanted him to spell it out.

''You kissed me and then we umm- you know'', Jackson stated.

Derek continued to stare at the teenager, Jackson wanted answers that he could not provide, he couldn't tell him why he slept with him. Jackson wouldn't understand, if Derek told him that he was a werewolf, he would run a mile and he didn't even want to know what Jackson would do if he told him he was in love with him, he would think he was some manic. They hadn't long ago met.

''Look Jackson, we were both pretty much out of it last night, I wanted sex and you were just there, nothing else to it'', Derek felt his stomach twitch with guilt at the look of betrayal on Jackson's face.

It had to be like this, he couldn't tell the boy the truth. Derek didn't want Jackson to think that he was just a quick fuck but there wasn't anything else he could do.

Jackson nodded, not in understanding. ''I get it, I was just some meaningless fuck, well fuck you and thanks for a shit night Hale'', Jackson yelled before storming past Derek and out of the room.

Jackson ran to his car, locking the doors when he climbed in. He banged his head against the steering wheel, trying to shake off the embarrassment. Why on earth did he go there, why would he think that Derek was more than some average guy just wanting to sleep with him. Derek was a prick and he used him just like Jackson had used so many girls, I guess this is what karma feels like, he had gotten a taste of his own medicine, but it felt worse than that. Yes Jackson had hooked up with a load of girls and never spoke to them again, but Derek was good to him, he was gentle and for a short while Jackson had actually thought that Derek liked him, why else would he have kissed him. But no Derek wasn't any different.

Jackson took a deep breath and gathered himself together before driving off, he didn't know where he was going to go. He couldn't go home, his parents wouldn't be back till late and he really didn't want to be alone in that house. Lydia was out of the question, he really couldn't deal with her yelling at him and Danny would be too touchy. The only place he could think of was Scott's, he hated the guy but at least he wouldn't have to deal with anything touchy from him, plus he needed to talk to him. He needed to know what Scott knows about him and Derek. After all why else would he have stared at him like that in the car park, McCall defiantly knows something and Jackson is going to find out what.

_I hope this chapter was okay :) If I'm honest I really don't know where I'm taking this so if you have any ideas please share ;P Thanks for reading! x Btw I promise to update sooner!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry I've took so long to update this, my exams are over so I have a load of free time to finish this story :D Anyway I want to say thank you for the lovely reviews, they give me alot of encouragement! I also want to say a quick thank you to DJDarkPixie who gave me alot of great ideas for a plot, I now know what I am going to do so thnx! _

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson knocked lightly on the McCall's door, he actually seemed nervous about seeing Scott, what would the teenager think of him if he knew about Derek?

The door soon opened and there stood Scott looking confused but intrigued to find Jackson at his door step.

''Jackson?'', Scott asked in a questioning tone.

Jackson half smiled at the other boy just to show he wasn't here to cause any trouble to his co-captain.

''Hey Scott, I was wondering if we could talk about something, perhaps somewhere more private?'', Jackson asked, not sure if Scott was ever going to ask him in.

Fortunately for Jackson, he did, Scott pushed the door open wider and walked off up the stairs. Jackson quickly glanced around him outside before following the boy into his room.

Scott sat awkwardly on the bed while Jackson opted to sitting in a rather uncomfortable arm chair opposite to Scott.

''So..'', Scott began.

''Look Scott, I don't know what Derek has told you but you need to know that I am not just some whore who goes around sleeping with people they don't know...Actually that's not true, I mean I do sleep around sometimes with girls but that's a different matter. Anyway Derek probably told you that I came on to him but he kissed me first'', Jackson explained taking a deep breathe afterwards, he had spoken pretty quickly.

Jackson looked up at Scott to find the other boy staring at him with his mouth half open in complete shock. Jackson suddenly felt an all too familiar feeling of regret and embarrassment weeping over him.

Scott tried to form words and tried to speak a couple of times but no sound came out, finally he managed to pull himself together and all he could say was ''What?''.

''Umm...'', Jackson began. ''I thought Derek had told you about 'us'. I mean you were looking at me weirdly in the car park''.

Scott shook his head.

''I wasn't looking at you weirdly because Derek told me you two had slept together, why would he tell me that, why would you tell me that. Oh God I'm going to have nightmares about this for weeks'', Scott told him, shaking his head to rid the images of Jackson and Derek.

Jackson started to get annoyed, not really at Scott but more at himself.

''Yes you were looking at me funny in the car park so don't deny that. Perhaps it wasn't because of Derek but you were still bothered by something and I want to know what'', Jackson half shouted.

''Well...I was concerned about you Jackson. You had been really depressed all day and I was wondering what was wrong. I mean now I know what was bothering you. But still you slept with Derek? I thought you were straight''.

''I am straight, and you don't need to be concerned about me, you should worry about yourself. Your the one doing drugs and joining cults with Derek Hale, plus you have the craziest best friend ever who should be looked up in a mental home! Your the one who has issues!'', Jackson yelled at the other boy before storming out of the room and out of the house.

He couldn't face Scott anymore, he was so embarrassed, why had he gone there? Why had he gone to Derek when he was drunk? Jackson wished he could turn back time, then he wouldn't have to deal with the shame and worst of all the stupid emotions he still felt towards Derek.

Jackson decided to leave his car where it was, he couldn't be bothered to drive and frankly he needed to fresh air and time to think. He walked into the forest opposite to Scott's house and tracked down the dirt path.

_''I wanted sex and you were just there, theres nothing else to it''_, Derek's words replayed in Jackson's head over and over again.

He didn't even notice the tears that started to stream down his face.

''Why am I so stupid!'', he yelled to himself.

He kicked the rocks around his feet and allowed his fist to connect with a tree, leaving blood slide down his hand.

He ignored the pain, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Why should he care about his life and well being if nobody else did. Nobody cared about him, not Derek, not Scott, not his biological parents, probably not even his adopted parents.

He let more tears run down his face before deciding to wipe them, which was a bad idea since the blood on his hand got smudged onto his face.

Jackson managed to pull himself together and quickened his pace through the forest, he just wanted to get home now, he didn't even care about being in his house alone, it was better then having to face people.

Jackson turned towards an opening in the forest, he decided it was best to walk on the path instead of alone in the forest. Just as he was about to walk though the open, something sharp hit him in his neck.

''Ow'', Jackson muttered.

He placed a hand up to touch his neck and was terrified to discover there was an small arrow pointing out of it. Jackson grabbed onto a tree bark suddenly feeling rather dizzy. It was no use as his body gave way and he collapsed onto the forest floor. The last thing Jackson saw was black shapes above him before he let himself drift away into darkness.

_Scott's POV_

Scott was still in shock after finding out Jackson had slept with Derek. What on earth was Derek up to? He had felt bad at the way Jackson reacted, the boy must have been so embarrassed.

Scott thought the best thing to do was to go make it up to Jackson and apologize.

He locked his front door behind him and was about to grab his bike when he saw the Porsche sitting infront of his house.

It definitely belonged to Jackson as Scott could see the initials J.W imprinted into the number plate.

Scott looked around him to see if he could spot Jackson, there was no luck, the boy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Scott held his nose in the air and allowed his smelling senses to take over him, he felt a twinge of relief when he sniffed out Jackson's scent and started to follow it.

The scent lead Scott into the woods outside his house, he quickened his pace to follow Jackson scent when something hinged him to a halt.

There was blood on a tree trunk, it formed the shape of a fist. Scott sniffed the blood and found it definitely belonged to Jackson.

He began to worry not likely the look of the situation, he had a bad feeling about this. Scott continued to follow Jackson's scent until he came to a small opening that lead to the main roads. Jackson scent disappeared, it didn't continue throughout the forest or the path.

Scott looked around him, he was horrified to find drag marks in the mud below him, somebody had definitely been taken from this forest against their will. Scott glanced around again and bent down to pick up a small arrow that was leaking some sort of liquid. He sniffed the liquid to discover it was some sort of sleeping potion, he knew this from his time working at the vet. They used similar liquids on the animals when they needed them to pass out for surgery.

Scott now felt more worried then before, somebody had taken Jackson but who? He couldn't smell another werewolf so Derek was out of the question.

'Derek', Scott thought. Perhaps he should go to the man and explain his findings, maybe he would know what to do.

Scott allowed himself to transfer into his wolf form and sped though the forest.

He came to a halt outside of Derek's house and walked up to the door, he banged his fists on the door louder then necessary. Derek pushed the door open angrily.

''Jesus Christ Scott what do you think your doing?'', Derek asked annoyed when he saw who had caused on the commotion.

''Derek have you seen Jackson?'', Scott asked ,pretending he didn't notice the worried face on Derek when he mentioned Jackson. Perhaps Derek actually did care about Jackson.

''No, well not since earlier, why?'', Derek asked wanting answers but trying not to seem bothered.

''He told me about the two of you and then stormed out of my house'', Scott explained.

Scott noticed the shocked look on Derek's face.

''He told you, why?'', Derek demanded.

Scott rolled his eyes.

''That's not important right now, anyway when I went to look for Jackson to apologize, I noticed marks in the mud where somebody had been dragged away and I couldn't smell Jackson's scent anymore. Plus I found this'', Scott held up the small arrow that he had found.

Derek's face dropped, ''Take me to the forest where you found this'', He said shutting his door and running the way Scott had come.

Scott felt relieved that Derek wanted to help and ran to join the werewolf, together they would help Jackson. Scott wasn't going to allow something bad to happen to the boy and especially if it was Derek's fault.

_Thanks for reading :D I will be updating this weekly so stayed tuned for the next chapter and remember to tell me what you think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello :D Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and favorites! I'm glad you like this story! Anyway just a quick warning this chapter may contain some violence but it's not too horrible! ;P_

_Derek's POV_

Derek practically flew to where Scott last smelt Jackson and where he found the arrow. He couldn't believe how worried he felt for the boy, he hated the fact that this could be all his fault.

If he only just told Jackson the truth about how he felt, none of this would be happening, but how could he explain all of the impossible things to the boy like how he was a werewolf?

Jackson would never stick around after that, the boy was too fragile even if he tried to act all tough and big. Derek could see through Jackson's 'tough' appearance and personality, deep down the boy is just a kid who wants to be loved instead of being rejected over and over again.

''This is it'', Scott stated, pulling Derek away from his thoughts.

Derek looked around the forest, he could smell Jackson but his scent didn't seem to go anyway, its like the boy never left the forest, but that was impossible as he was no where in sight.

Derek glanced down at the marks in the mud, somebody had definitely been dragged through here, but like the scent, the marks also seemed to disappear.

It would seem that the people who took Jackson dragged him out of the entrance to the roads before picking him up, but that doesn't explain why he cannot smell Jackson, or anyone for that matter.

''Derek, do you think they used some sort of potion to take away Jackson's scent? I mean they used something to sedate him so its possible right?'', Scott asked warily.

''Maybe, I don't know'', Derek answered, not paying much attention to Scott.

He knelt down by the mud tracks and brushed his hand over them, he gathered dirt in his hand and slowly let it fall to the ground again.

''There's not much here we can work from, I'm going to go to Jackson's house and see if there are anymore clues that will lead us to Jackson. Meanwhile you should go to that vet where you work and see if you can discover what sort of liquid that was used in the arrow'', Derek explained.

''Okay, but we should meet up in like an hour, for all we know we could be wasting time and Jackson may be in serious danger'', Scott said not likely the idea of Jackson being in trouble.

Derek winced at the last part, but managed to nod to Scott who ran off to do his part in the task.

Derek didn't like this at all, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Jackson.

All he wanted was to see the boy safe again, he would even admit his true feelings and tell Jackson who he really was but he needed the chance and that was something he wasn't sure he wasn't going to get.

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson felt himself being pulled from the darkness, he was aware that he was conscious now but didn't want to open his eyes in fear of what may lay before him.

Gaining all the courage he could manage, he lifted his right eyelid open, he couldn't see anything so he opened the other eye.

Jackson found himself in complete darkness, he tried to move his arms but found it was impossible.

Squinting his eyes to try to get some clear images, he looked at where his arms were being held.

Jackson found himself sitting upright but tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. He pulled on the rope that was holding his hands together but failed miserably, he felt too weak.

He kicked his feet upright to see if he could move them instead, but like his hands they were also tied to the chair. He moaned in defeat, suddenly becoming more frightened. Where the hell was he?

There was a sharp pain in his neck which he remembered feeling at the forest.

Jackson was quickly pulled back into his surrounding when he heard a door being unlocked and pushed open. Jackson quickly closed his eyes again as he listened to footsteps coming closer to him. He tried to even out his breathing as his breathing was getting heavier and it felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

Jackson could sense there was more than one person in the room and suddenly become tense when a pair of hands were placed tightly on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes to see if he could recognize who was holding him. He groaned weakly as a light was turned on affecting his vision. He was forced to close his eyes, not used to the brightness. He adjusted his eyes and slowly managed to regain his vision.

When his eyesight returned, he could now see what the room looked like. He was definitely tied to a chair and the room around him was quite small.

He could see a large table in the corner of the room with what looked like tools on top of it.

Jackson suddenly realized that their were still hands on his shoulders, he had almost forgotten they were there as they hadn't moved.

He turned his head to look around at the person who was holding him but was shocked to find somebody else turn his head back around so that he was facing the front again.

Jackson winced at the harshness of this movement and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Who was these people? What did they want with him?

Jackson heard footsteps come to the door in front of him, he looked up to see a man walk into the room, smiling viciously at him.

''Hello Jackson'', he said to the boy.

Jackson suddenly realized who that man was, he had seen him at school. Chris Argent, he was Alison's dad.

Jackson didn't take his eyes off of the man in front of him.

''Not very chatty today are you Jackson?'', Chris commented.

Jackson felt sudden anger boil inside of him, this man didn't have the right to kidnap and then torment him.

''What do you want?'', Jackson felt the words slip out of his mouth, he had tried to make himself sound unafraid but he couldn't help the tremble in his words.

Chris smiled at him.

''Look Jackson, this is nothing personal we just need to use you as... lets call it bait'', Chris explained.

Bait? bait for what?

Jackson was about to ask but Chris carried on before he could.

''We've seen you with him Jackson, you've visited his house a couple of times and my men and I are getting quite suspicious'', Chris continued.

Was he talking about Derek or Scott?

''We know what you've been getting up to with Derek Hale. He promised you he'd turn you didn't he?'', Chris said in a mocking voice.

Jackson frowned in confusion, why is it their business what he does with Derek? and what was he on about turning him?

''What do you mean turn me? Turn me into what?'', Jackson asked confused.

Chris gave another vicious smile.

''Don't insult our intelligence Jackson and pretend like you don't know what he is''.

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, they've got the wrong person, he doesn't know anything.

''I don't know what your talking about'', Jackson whined, getting impatient.

Chris stared at him for a moment before turning to look behind him. Jackson assumed he was looking at the men behind Jackson, one who was still holding his shoulders.

Jackson was suddenly brought back to his attention when Chris started clapping and laughing.

''He really hasn't told you has he? Oh brilliant Derek Hale, what a classy man'', Chris mocked.

Jackson stared at the man in confusion.

''Told me what?'', he demanded, trying to regain some of his control.

Chris snorted.

''Do you want to know the truth Jackson? Do you want to know who Derek Hale really is?'', Chris asked playfully.

Jackson thought about it, did he want to know why he was here and why they hated Derek so much? Would it stop him from loving the other man?

Chris didn't wait for an answer.

''Your boyfriend Jackson, isn't who you think he is, he's not even human. Derek is a werewolf'', Chris told him.

This time it was Jackson who snorted.

''Your crazier than I first thought'', Jackson spat at the man.

Chris' face turned serious, ''It's true Jackson''.

Jackson shook his head, why was he here with these maniacs?

''There's no such thing as werewolves, you fucked up freak'', Jackson shouted, losing all the will he had to stay calm. ''What you think you can tell me some whacked up story about Derek and I'm suppose to believe it? Your a mental case who should be locked up'', Jackson yelled.

Jackson felt himself go bright red from the laughter he heard behind him, they were mocking him.

''It's true Jackson, and we can proof it'', Chris stated.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

''Bill, bring in the wolf we caught the other day'', Chris demanded not taking his eyes off Jackson.

Jackson felt himself tense, he didn't have a clue what was going on but he knew it was about to get worse.

Before he knew it Jackson heard screams from the next room, but they weren't human screams.

Jackson froze as a tall man brought somebody into the room. The man had a bag over his head but was shirtless with his hands tied behind his back.

Jackson felt sick, he wasn't the only one they had kidnapped. How many people was here?

Jackson looked more closely at the man they had just brought in, he gazed at something that was pressed to the man's side. The man squirmed vigorously in his captor's arms and the guy holding him pressed what looked like a razor into his side.

Jackson gasped in shock as an electric pulse went through the man's body, he screamed in pain. Jackson couldn't bear it he closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out the man's screams.

The hands that were on his shoulders suddenly let go, Jackson still kept his eyes closed.

''You might want to open your eyes for this bit Jackson'', Chris stated.

Jackson kept his eyes closed before somebody roughly brought his head up and screamed at him.

''Open your eyes'', a different man screamed in his ear.

Terrified Jackson opened his eyes and froze at the sight in front of him.

They had taken off the bag that was around the man's head and now Jackson could see his face.

He wasn't looking into a normal human man's face but a deadly creature's.

The thing in front of him had a normal round shaped face but had hair that went down the sides, his nose was pointed. The creatures mouth was open wide as it whimpered in pain and Jackson stared at the sharp teeth in it's mouth. But that wasn't what scared him, the creature had bright yellow eyes and were staring into Jackson's.

Jackson looked aware terrified at the creature in front of him, it was only then that he noticed the creatures sharp pointed nails and beast like hands. He looked like a wolf, a werewolf.

Jackson backed up further in his chair and whimpered.

''Okay, take the beast out of here'', Chris demanded.

Jackson suddenly felt a soft hand on his cheek, he looked up to see Chris staring at him with a softer expression.

''I'm sorry that we had to be the one to break this to you Jackson, I really am'', Chris told him in a softer tone.

Jackson felt tears slide down his face, he remembered how this began, Chris had said Derek was a werewolf, the man he loved. Was Derek actually a werewolf? He had slept with him.

''Look I don't know anything about Derek Hale, can I please just go?'', Jackson begged.

''I'm afraid we cannot do that Jackson, I've seen the way Derek looks at you. Your going to help us capture Derek'', Chris explained.

Jackson shook his head.

''No I wont, I'm not going to help you sickos'', Jackson yelled.

''Oh but you will Jackson, you don't have a choice. You see when Derek finds out that your here, hes going to come and play the hero and when he does we will be here waiting for him. You see your helping us without really do anything'', Chris told him.

''You sick twisted fucks, you don't know anything, Derek doesn't care about me so he won't come. Your even more stupid then you look if you think he will come and save me'', Jackson spat.

''Then we will have to wait and see wont we? But in the mean time my men here are slightly more angry with Derek then I am, you see they've experienced how it feels to get hurt by your boyfriend, so I've promised them a little payback'', Chris smirked.

Jackson froze suddenly aware of what he meant by payback.

''Derek will be even more angry when he finds you in a bloody state and that will be priceless'', Chris finished before smirking at Jackson one last time and walking out of the room.

Jackson was suddenly face to face with two angry looking men.

One went behind him to hold down his shoulders, this must have been the man from earlier.

Jackson tried to wriggle free but it was no use, the man in front of him punched Jackson hard in the nose.

Jackson whimpered from the hard blow, his nose was most likely broken but he didn't have time to focus on that as more blows were shot at his face.

Jackson tried to block out the pain as the man continued to punch him over and over again. He felt blood stream down his face and was taken by surprised when an extremely hard blow knocked his chair over so that he fell to the floor still tied to the chair.

He winced in pain as his head hit the hard floor and actually felt lucky when the blackness started to overcome him as the men had just started to kick his stomach, he was sure that his ribs were broken from the unbearable pain but he didn't have time to register it as he passed out.

_Derek's POV_

Derek stood frozen in the hallway at Jackson's house, he was staring at a long scratch that covered the wall from top to bottom. He had searched the entire house but found nothing until he came face to face with this scratch.

It didn't look human like but it definitely wasn't a werewolf which Derek felt slightly relieved about.

He brought his hand up and felt along the scratch to try to see if he could discover the source that had created it.

It wasn't too deep but had the same width going through it which suggested that it was only a sharp knife of some sort that had created it, but who would do this?

''Hey Derek'', Derek turned around to find that Scott had joined him at Jackson's house.

Derek watched the expression on the younger boy's face as he saw the scratch.

''What the hell is that?'', Scott asked concerned.

''Don't worry it wasn't done by something supernatural, mostly likely a knife'', Derek explained.

Scott relaxed a little, ''Oh by the way I brought reinforcements'', Scott announced pointing to the doorway where Stiles stumbled through carrying a box that seemed larger than him.

Derek rolled his eyes, Stiles was hardly reinforcements, the boy could barely look after himself let alone anybody else.

''What did you find at the vet? And what's in the box?'', Derek asked unamused.

Stiles placed the heavy box down with a grunt.

''Oh just some things I thought we might need for this mission, you know the usually, rope, scissors, a first aid kit... and ill stop talking now'', Stiles stated when he saw Derek's annoyed face.

''Anyway.. I found out that the substance used to sedate Jackson was a type of hunting substance, hunters use it to capture deer and stuff'', Scott explained.

''Poor poor Bambi'', Stiles muttered to himself.

''What did you just say?'', Derek asked alert.

''Poor Bambi'', Stiles repeated.

Derek huffed, ''Not you, Scott what did you say'', Derek demanded.

''Hunters use the substance to capture deer and things why?'', Scott asked.

''Hunters'', Derek repeated. He looked at the scratch and then turned to the boys in front of him, ''I know who has Jackson'', he stated.

_:( Poor Jackson, I hated doing that to him! But at least Derek can comfort him in future chapters :D Anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you think x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey :) Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter, they make me happy! Anyway just a quick warning, this chapter will contain a little bit of violence but it's not too bad! Also I want to explain that in this story Derek is already the alpha, I know that was way after in season 2 but I just didn't want to make things more complicated, plus I hate Peter! _

_Jackson's POV_

_'It's time to begin isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger _

_but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_**That I'm never changing who I am'**_

Jackson sang the words to his favorite song quietly to himself, the song had always made him feel better. He would think back to the nights when he and Danny would go for a long car ride through the town, they didn't have a drivers license back then though so they would borrow (steal) Jackson's dad's car keys which got them both into a lot of trouble.

But it didn't matter because at that moment, when they were driving with all the windows down with the breeze blowing in their faces and shouting the words to the song, they were free.

Jackson smiled at the memory, how he wished they could go back to those nights. They never did it when they got their own cars because it wasn't the same, Jackson liked the feeling of not caring about anything at that moment and stealing the car always made the song more relatable, it made him feel alive.

_'I'm never changing who I am', _Jackson repeated the line, it was his favorite lyrics in the song because he believed it, he believed that he would always be the same person but that was of cause a lie.

Jackson used to care about things, he used to think he was someone but then his parents decided to tell him he was adopted and that changed him. He never felt like he belonged anyway anymore, like he didn't deserve their love. Why should he when his own biological parents didn't think he deserved their love.

Jackson laid his head back against the wall, wincing at the throb it caused. He hadn't long woken up but was glad to find himself alone in the dark. It normally would have scared him, but right now he felt safe. Safe from the dangers of the world, safe from his kidnappers and safe from Derek Hale.

He hated the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he felt for the man, he hated the fact that he still loved the guy who treated him like nothing, he hated that he hadn't even known Derek for that long but yet he still felt something for him that was stronger then the feelings that he felt for his own family. And most of all he hated the fact that Derek Hale was a monster.

_Derek's POV_

Derek paced around the hard wooden floor of his house, he had decided it was best for them all to come to his house, just in case Jackson's parents had came home. It would be hard to explain to them who they were and why they were there.

It actually made him more angry that they didn't come home, they didn't come to check on their son and they don't even know that hes missing. Jackson deserved so much more.

''So what's the plan guys?'', Stiles piped up, breaking the silence and stopping Derek's awkward pacing.

''I don't know yet, I'm trying to think'', Derek answered.

''Don't strain yourself too much'', Stiles added, feeling unappreciated when he didn't earn a smile from either of the wolves.

Scott rolled his eyes, ''Derek how do you even know that the hunters have Jackson, I mean I don't think even their stupid enough to capture an innocent human teenage boy''.

Derek turned to face Scott, ''I just know it okay, Chris Argent has been after me for months, he probably saw Jackson leave my house. He doing this to get back at me'', Derek explained.

''First why did Jackson leave your house? and second why would he want to get back at you?'', Stiles asked completely shocked and disgusted at the thought of Jackson and Derek.

''First its none of your business and second its obvious why they hate me, I'm a god damn werewolf Stiles, they hunters, they hunt werewolves'', Derek explained unsarcastically. Stiles put his hands in the air as a sign of defeat and stepped back.

''Well why don't we just go to the Argent's house, break in, rescue Jackson and kill Chris?'', Scott stated as if the plan was so obvious.

''Because its too easy, we don't know if they are actually keeping Jackson at their house, plus if we kill Chris, its going to piss off every other hunter in this town and then we will never find out where they are keeping Jackson if hes not at the house as we will have every god damn hunter on our backs, which is going to piss me off and then I will probably go on a crazy murder spree and rip every hunter and house apart until I find him!'', Derek shouted. He regretted his words as soon as he had said them, he didn't want Scott and Stiles to know how much he cared about Jackson but he was getting so impatient. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the boy.

Scott and Stiles stared with their mouths wide open at Derek, nobody had ever seen Derek so wound up over another person, he hated people.

''Look, I just need to find Jackson. This is my fault so I need to make it right'', Derek said in a much calmer voice.

''It's okay we understand, we want to find him too but we need a plan, we can't just stand around here all night. I know you don't like my plan but it's the only one we have at the moment'', Scott stated.

Derek closed his eyes for a second, ''Fine but you two have to stay here''.

''What no way'', Stiles and Scott yelled together.

''There's going to be alot of hunters there and it will be too dangerous. I won't be able to protect all of you'', Derek explained.

''I don't need you to protect me, I can look after myself'', Scott stated feeling annoyed.

''Yes and me'', Stiles chipped in.

''Scott I know you think you can look after yourself but you haven't been a wolf that long, the hunters have been doing this for years and Stiles no offense but I'd be better off taking a sweeping broom then you'', Derek told them.

Both of the boys turned to each other looking very offended.

''Derek this isn't just about us, this is about Jackson so we are coming and that is it'', Scott stated ending the discussion.

Derek rolled his eyes, ''Fine but you stay behind me and if I tell you to do something you do it understood?''.

Scott nodded.

''Yes we understand. Ooo this is so exciting, our first mission'', Stiles said happily.

''One more thing, if he says one more word then we are using him as bait and leaving him there for the hunters to use'', Derek told them, walking out of the house.

Stiles pulled a shocked face, ''You wouldn't leave me there, would you Scott?''.

Scott looked at the boy before walking out of the house to follow Derek.

''Would you really leave me there?'', Stiles yelled after him before following the two wolves out of the house and into Derek's car.

Derek parked the car a few houses down from the Argents not wanting to give themselves away, even though Derek knew the hunters were expecting him.

''Hey wait Scott what if Alison's here? She'll find out about you'', Stiles said panicking.

''I told you earlier that she's gone out of town to visit her aunt for a few days, do you listen to anything I say?'', Scott muttered.

''Oh'', was all Stiles replied.

''Look there'', Derek said pointing to a door he could see at the back of the house, ''I'm going to go in through there. You two will wait here and if i'm not back in 30 minutes you should come in after me'', Derek explained.

''What we've already been through this, your not going in on your own, we are going in with you'', Scott stated.

''No Scott we can't all go in at the same time, what if we all get captured then we are no use to anyone. It's best if you two wait here and then come in if something goes wrong'', Derek told them.

''But-'', Scott was about to say something before he was interrupted by Stiles, ''He's got a point, we will be no use to Jackson if we all get captured, plus this way Derek will be creating a diversion so they wont see us coming'', Stiles explained, surprising Derek by being the smart one for once.

''Fine'', Scott muttered.

Derek nodded at the boys before getting out of the car. He walked over to the garden that he was parked in front of and climbed over the fence to the next garden. He did this until he was standing in front of the Argent's house.

Derek walked up to the door that was on the side of the house, he placed a hand on the handle of the door and pulled, finding it was locked Derek used his werewolf strength to pull it open. It didn't make too much of a noise for which Derek was grateful.

He carefully walked through the door and into the house. Derek found that he was in the basement but it wasn't a normal basement, there was a long corrider that had 2 doors on each side of the corrider. Derek opened the first door he came to carefully.

He looked inside to see if he could spot Jackson, instead he was greeted with growls, Derek looked around the room and saw two werewolves tied up in cages. He felt sorry for them, they had electric devices stuck to their sides which were sending electric pulses throughout their bodies and bringing the wolves inside them out.

Derek opened the first cage and ripped off the device that was tied to the werewolf, he untied him and let him go free. Derek did this for the other wolf too, he followed them back out into the corrider and pointed to the door in which he had came through. The werewolves slowly turned back to men and they could tell that Derek was also one of them.

One of the men ran out through the door Derek had pointed to but the other one stayed.

''Thank you'', he said before turning to follow the other man.

''Wait'' Derek called quietly.

The man turned back around to face Derek, ''Have you seen a teenage boy being held around here?'', Derek asked.

The man frowned in confusion before his face lit up, ''Yes I saw a boy, he was tied to a chair in that room'', The man said pointing to the room opposite to where he had been held.

''Thank you'', Derek said already going towards the room.

''Hey, are you really going to risk your life for some teenage boy?'' The man asked, stopping Derek. ''You don't know what those hunters are like, they will torture you'', the man told him.

''I don't care, I have to save him'', Derek said getting impatient.

The man nodded before running out of the door.

Derek turned back to the door he was about to enter and placed his hand on the doorknob, he wasn't sure what he was going to find in this room. What if Jackson was dead?

Quickly shaking the thought from his head, he slowly opened the door. Derek braced himself for the gunshots but they never came. He peered inside the dark room to discover it was empty.

There was nobody around, Derek turned to go out but a small whimper stopped him. Derek faced the direction of the sound. There was someone in the corner of the room on the floor. Derek raced over to find Jackson tied up and bleeding.

''Jackson'', Derek called in relief.

The boy looked up at Jackson and Derek felt his body go cold at the terrifed look on his face, he was trying to back away from Derek. Why was Jackson so scared of him. A thought occured to Derek, no they wouldn't have would they. They wouldn't have told him what he really was, but it was obvious from the way Jackson looked at Derek. He knew he was a werewolf.

Derek knelt down in front of Jackson which made the younger boy go even paler, Derek softly placed a hand on Jackson's knee. Jackson shook it off.

''Jackson I'm not going to hurt you, i'm here to help you'', Derek said softly.

Jackson shook his head, ''I know what you are'', he whimpered.

Derek took a deep breath, ''Jackson I know that you think I'm a monster but your wrong, you don't understand''.

''Don't patrionize me Derek, your a werewolf, I slept with a wolf'', Jackson spat.

''Jackson please, we don't have time, they will be back'', Derek explained, ignoring the sting he felt at Jackson's words.

''Why do you even care? I was just a quick fuck remember'', Jackson said angrily.

''No you weren't Jackson, I only said that because I was trying to protect you, I didn't want you to find out but now you have its different. We can work something out because I love you and I know you feel something for me too'', Derek said desperately.

Jackson seemed to lighten up at Derek's words which made him feel a little better.

''Do you really mean that?'', Jackson asked uncertain.

Derek smiled before placing a hand gently onto Jackson's cheek and pulling the boy towards him so that their lips met in a soft kiss. He felt the other boy tense at touch but then Jackson relaxed into the kiss.

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson let Derek hold him, he didn't stop the kiss even though his head was screaming for him to get away and that he was kissing a werewolf, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Derek had told Jackson that he loved him and there was no point dening the fact that he loved Derek too. Why should something stop them from being together when they obviously wanted to be with one another.

Jackson smiled to himself against Derek's lips but it didn't last long as Derek made a loud noise like he was in pain. Jackson lifted his head up to see that Derek's shoulder was bleeding, the man flopped in his arms as he went dead.

''Derek'', Jackson panicked.

Jackson could hear sniggers behind Derek, he looked up to face Chris Argent and the other hunters.

''I'm sorry Jackson, did we ruin your little reunion?'', Chris mocked, ''Take him away guys, tie him to the wall with silver chains and get the electric device''.

Jackson felt terrified as Derek's body was lifted off him, he wanted to hold Derek close to him and not let them take him away but his hands were still tied behind his back. This was all his fault, if had just gone with Derek when he said then they would have gotten away but no he had to act like a childish moron didn't he.

''Please'', Jackson pleaded to Chris who was still standing in front of him.

Chris knelt down in front of Jackson just like Derek had, but his movements and facial expression was nothing like the kindness Derek had shown.

''Please what Jackson, your boyfriend is a monster and your no different for accepting him.'', Chris leant forward to whisper into Jackson's ear, ''I told you he would come didn't I, and now you get to see your boyfriend die'', Chris snarled.

Jackson couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks, he shook his head violently, he didn't want to watch Derek die, he didn't want to be here.

Jackson heard a scream of pain, he looked up to see that Derek had been brought back to conciousness by being electricuated.

The tears flowed more heavily down Jackson's face. He couldn't bear this.

_Derek's POV_

Derek felt the pulses rip through his body, heating up every bone inside of him. The pain was unbearable.

Derek could feel himself shifting, the pain was making the wolf inside of him angry. Derek looked over to where Jackson still lay on the floor sobbing to himself. It made him even more angry, he wasn't going to let them get away with this. They could hurt him but not Jackson.

Derek caught Jackson's eye, the boy had stopped sobbing but was now staring at Derek in shock. Derek realised that he had fully shifted, Jackson was looking into the red eyes of a monster. He had never wanted Jackson to see him like this, he didn't want to scare the person that he loved.

He turned away not wanting to look at Jackson anymore, Derek couldn't bear the thought of Jackson feeling afraid of him. He was suppose to feel safe with Derek not the opposite.

''How does that feel Derek?'', Chris Argent mocked.

Derek snarled, ''Your going to feel a lot worse in a minute''.

Chris just laughed at him, ''Turn it up boys'', he instructed.

Derek screamed in pain as the hot pulses that went through him got stronger, they were ripping through his body, he couldn't take this.

''How are they now?'', Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

Derek didn't want to give him the satifaction, ''Not enough pain'', Derek mocked through gritted teeth.

Chris put a hand up to indicate for device to stop.

Derek felt a little relieved as the pain stopped, he tried to even out his breathing.

''Mmm, I guess we should try something else seeing as this isn't enough for our guest'', Chris teased.

Derek looked up at him wondering what he was going to do, he followed Chris' gaze to the corner of the room where Jackson lay.

''No don't hurt him please, do what you like to me but let him go'', Derek pleaded, realising what Chris was thinking.

Chris smiled, ''I think we've hit a soft spot. Bring the boy over'' he instucted.

Derek watched in horror as the hunters dragged Jackson from the floor and brought him over to stand in front of Derek. Derek saw the terror in Jacksons' eyes and wanted nothing more then to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

''Hello again Jackson'', Chris taunted, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and holding him to turn him to face Derek.

''You wouldn't hurt a human, thats against your rules'', Derek reminded.

''No Derek, it was against our rules but now Jackson knows too much, we can't let him go'', Chris said seriously.

Derek watched the tears fall down Jackson's face at Chris' words. He needed to get out of the chains that were holding him against the wall, he needed to save Jackson.

''Now Jackson, this is nothing personal I just want to make Derek suffer. So seeing as he is so attached to you, well thats just a bonus for us'', Chris teased.

Derek screamed in horror as he saw Chris pull out a knife from his pocket.

''No Chris please don't, I'm begging you'', Derek screamed.

Derek watched helplessly as Jackson squirmed in Chris' arms, he watched as the man brought the knife up and stuck it viciously in Jackson's side.

Derek winced at Jackson's scream, he pulled against the chains that were holding him, bruising his arms as he did. It was no use, he couldn't get out. He watched as blood soaked Jackson's shirt and saw the boy starting to go limp in the other man's arms. Chris was smiling to himself at Derek's reaction.

''I'm going to kill you'', Derek growled to him.

Chris smirked again as he brought th knife back up, Derek couldn't watch he closed his eyes. He heard anothe scream of pain but after a minute he realised that it didn't came from Jackson.

Derek quickly opened his eyes to see that Jackson was lying on the floor but so was Chris. Derek felt relieved as he watched Scott laying on top of Chris snarling at the man. Derek wondered if that was for Jackson or the fact that Chris hated Scott being with Alison.

The panic soon returned to Derek as he saw the other hunters in the room rushing over to Scott, one had a gun. Again Derek tried to pull the chains away from him but he was too weak. He listened in horror as a gunshot was heard, the sound echoing around the room.

It didn't come from the hunters gun though as that hunter who was holding the gun was now rollings around on the floor in pain, holding a hand to a wound. Derek looked back over to Scott and was pleasently surprised to see Stiles holding a gun with his mouth hang wide open. Derek thought it was going to drop off.

''Oh my- did you see that-I shot him'', Stiles shouted, still in shock.

Derek noticed that the other hunters had backed away and was now holding their hands in the air. He almost wanted to laugh at the fact that they hadn't been scared by two werewolves in the room but Stiles.

Speaking of Stiles, he had now came over to Derek and helped him out of the chains. Scott was still tackling with Chris on the floor.

''Stiles go to Jackson and make sure hes okay'', Derek instructed once he was free from the chains.

Derek rushed over to Scott and carefully pushed the wolf off of Chris earning him a confused stare from both Scott and Chris. This was soon gone though as Derek picked Chris up by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

''Scott make sure the other hunters don't try anything'', Derek commanded.

Derek pressed his nails into Chris throat so that they drawed blood, he could hear the strangling whimpers from the other man. Derek let go of his grasp and watched Chris fall to the floor with a thump, he started to choke, trying to get his breath back. Derek picked up the knife that had falled to the floor when Scott has attacked the man.

''I should rip you to threads'', Derek snarled, ''But that would be too easy, I would only be proving to be the monster you think I am. No I'm going to show you would pain really feels like'', Derek growled, with that he held the knife up and stuck it forcefully into Chris' stomach. The man toppled over in pain but Derek pulled him back up and brought the knife into his side, he repeated this movement.

''That one is for Jackson'', He yelled as he stuck the knife into Chris' side, ''and this one is for me'', and with that he stuck the knife into the man's neck, it was the finally blow as Chris lay lifeless on the ground.

Derek dropped the knife and stood up looking at the mess he had just caused. Guilt and regret started to overtake him as he looked at the dead body. He shook his head to rid the feelings as he remembered Jackson's look of terror. Chris deserved that, he deserved to die so that he couldn't hurt anyone again.

''Derek we need help over here'', Stiles yelled, bringing Derek back to earth. Derek turned to see that Jackson was being held up in both Scott and Stiles' arms.

Derek raced over to them, he pushed the boys out of the way and picked Jackson up into his arms, the boy was was still breathing but he was losing alot of blood.

''We need to get him to a hospital'', Scott yelled.

Derek nodded before running out of the room with Jackson lying in his arms, he ran out of the door he had first came through. Derek ran to his car and opened the passinger door, placing Jackson carefully onto the back seat. He then got into the driver's side and sped off, not even bothering to put his seatbeat on, he didn't even bother to wait for Scott and Stiles, he just needed to get Jackson help.

Derek arrived at the hosptial in no time as he had drove way past the speeding limits, he pulled up outside, not caring that he was blocking other cars from going in or out of the carpack. He hurried out of his seat and opened the passager door, Derek bent down and picked Jackson up in his arms. He ran through the hospital entrace, earning alot of stares from those around him. Derek didn't care he just kept running until he came to the front desk.

''Oh my gosh'', the secretary said as she looked at the bloody mess in Derek's arms.

''I need help quick'', Derek yelled.

The woman indicated for Derek to follow her, they stopped as frantic doctors and nurses came out of a room and saw Jackson, one grabbed a bed and they helped Derek to lay Jackson into it. Jackson was then taken away by the medical staff and Derek tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

''It's best if you stay here, we will come and find you when we have news'', she told him softly before running off to join the others who had taken Jackson.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, he hadn't even noticed that he had Jackson's blood all over him. He looked down at his bloody shirt and felt his knees collaspe beneath him, he brought his hands up to his face and sobbed uncontrollably in the middle of the corrider.

_:( Poor Jackson and Derek! I hope this chapter was okay, please tell me if this fic is boring! Thanks for reading! ;D x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys :D Thank you for your brill feedback! This chapter is a bit different and I was never planning on doing it like this but I think it will help explain everyone's feelings from different points of views so I hope you like this chapter ;)_

_**Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or the darkness of destructive selfishness - Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

_Jackson's POV_

He felt himself being pushed towards the light, if he gave in it would end everything but if he fought back it could open up a whole new world. There was a fight going on, one side was telling him to let go and drift into the peace while the other side was telling him that his fight wasn't over yet, what should he do?

There wasn't any chance to make a finally decision as a soft gentle hand pulled him out of the on going fight, which side they belonged to was unknown.

Jackson opened his heavy eyelids, he could still see the light but this vision was different. It wasn't the same astonishing light as before that represented peace and a sense of awe, it was just an ordinary light.

Not wanting to stare into this empty light anymore, Jackson sat up slowly, he was expecting to feel pain or discomfort but like the light itself, he felt empty.

A strange sound brought Jackson back to reality, he followed that sound and saw two people next to him. Jackson immediately recognized his parents, his father was comforting his mother, softly whispering into her eye that everything was going to be alright. Jackson frowned in confusion, why was they so upset?

Jackson leaned over to place a reassuring hand on his mothers shoulder but it didn't seem to have any effect, it was like he wasn't there. He looked at his hand in confusion before trying again but with his father this time, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder but again it had no effect, they didn't notice him.

''Mum, Dad?'', Jackson spoke softly.

They didn't even make the slightest movement or expression to show Jackson that they acknowledged his presence. Jackson stood up in front of his parents, getting out of the bed that he was lying in. Nothing happened, his parents did not move or seem to notice he was there.

Jackson watched his mother carefully, she had lifted her head and turned to look at something, Jackson followed her gaze and froze in horror.

His mother was looking at the bed where he had just awoken from, but that wasn't what shocked him. He was the one lying in the bed, eye closed and wires surrounding his body that were attached to hospital machines. How was this possible when he was standing right here?

''Jackson'', called a soft voice from behind him.

Jackson jumped from the unexpected call of his name, he slowly turned around and came face to face with an angel.

Okay maybe that was a silly description and he was jumping to conclusions but the woman in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had pale skin with slightly rosy cheeks and dark brown eyes. The girl had long brown hair that flowed down her shoulders and soft red lips that were smiling truly at Jackson. She was wearing a long white dress that fell down to her ankles but she wasn't wearing any shoes, instead she stood on the ground with bare feet.

''Hello Jackson'', she said softly, smiling warmly at him.

Jackson stared at her before turning his head back around to look at himself lying in the bed.

''Am I dead?'', he whispered, turning back to look at the girl with worried eyes.

The girl stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek, she softly smoothed his face before placing her hand on his shoulder.

''Not yet Jackson'', she said in the same soft tone.

Jackson gaped at her not sure what to say.

''Come Jackson we have so much to see but so little time'', she said softly before taking Jackson's hand in her's and pulling him softly.

Jackson wanted to ask so many questions but couldn't bring himself to talk, he wanted to shout at the girl and demand what the hell was going on but it was like he knew he could trust this girl. Jackson let himself be led by the girl through corridors that were filled with hurrying people, no one seemed to notice them.

''Why can't they see us?'', Jackson asked.

The girl didn't stop but she turned to smile at Jackson. ''They cannot see us because we're invisible to them, we are only souls at the minute Jackson, your physical statue is lying in hospital bed. Nobody can see the inner self of a person'', the girl explained.

Jackson thought back to himself in the hospital bed, that was why his parents could only see that version of himself because nobody can see the soul, but why was he walking around as a soul? This didn't make sense. Jackson was distracted from his thoughts when the girl suddenly stopped, she pulled Jackson softly towards her.

Jackson didn't know what was so special about where they were as nothing stood out, that was until he looked down at the people sitting on some sort of bench by the reception. He wasn't sure at first who it was as the person was looking down at the floor, he seemed to be in a lot of distress.

''Derek?'', Jackson called quietly finally realizing who the man was.

Derek looked dreadful and not like his usual well preserved self, he rubbed his hands over his face as if to remove the pain but it didn't seem to be physical pain he was feeling.

''What's wrong with him'', Jackson asked the girl who was staring at Derek with the same pitying expression.

''Isn't it obvious Jackson?'', She asked, ''Derek is worried about you, he doesn't know whether you're going to pull through or not. He hasn't left the hospital since he brought you here'', the girl explained.

Jackson turned to look at her, ''How long have I been here?'', he asked quietly.

''You have been here for 4 days Jackson'', she said softly, ''You're definitely a fighter as you haven't given up yet''.

Jackson looked back at Derek, ''He hasn't left?'', he asked in amazement.

''Of cause not Jackson, he sits here when your parents come to visit you and when they leave, he sneaks into your room and sits by your bedside. He loves you more than anything'', said told him gently.

Jackson felt his lips quake into a small smile but it soon disappeared when he looked at Derek, he looked a mess and Jackson's heart ached for him. All Jackson wanted to do was pull him into a hug and tell him he was going to be alright and that he wouldn't give up the fight, but Jackson himself couldn't bring himself to believe that.

Jackson was taken by surprise when somebody sat down next to Derek, It was Scott, he had a stern look on his face.

''Look Scott I'm not up for anymore fighting okay?'', Derek said quietly.

Fighting? why were they fighting?

''You shouldn't have done it Derek, Allison is in pieces, she won't talk to anyone'', Scott answered.

Jackson frowned, why was Allison upset? This didn't make sense.

''Chris hurt Jackson, He may not wake up and you want me to feel guilty for killing that scumbag?'', Derek said through gritted teeth.

Jackson looked over to the girl who was still holding his hand, she looked at him with a pitying expression before turning back to the conversation in front of them. Jackson also followed her lead.

''You didn't have to kill him though Derek, all you have done is shown that your just the same as him, a monster'', Scott said desperately.

''Leave me alone Scott, you have no idea what you're talking about'', Derek yelled before storming out of the waiting room.

Jackson went to follow him but was stopped by a slight tug on his hand.

''We have to go Jackson, he will be alright'', she said gently.

Jackson nodded and again let himself be lead down the corridor, They walked through a door and Jackson stopped in his tracks when he saw the room.

They weren't in the hospital anymore, but in a completely different place altogether. Jackson looked around the pinks walls of the room until something wailing in a bed caught his eye. Allison was sat upright, rocking herself back and forth crying.

Jackson felt tears in his eyes watching her, she looked so vulnerable and fragile, Jackson wanted to comfort her but knew he couldn't. Instead he just watched her bawl, sometimes she would shout out things but her crying muffled her speech. All Jackson caught was 'Why dad, why now'.

Jackson felt guilty for some reason like it was his fault Chris was dead, why did he even care after what the man had put him through.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, ''Come on Jackson, I have to show you something else'', said the girl softly.

Jackson followed her through another door, like last time they arrived in a completely different place. They seemed to be in a court room, Jackson followed the girl to a set of chairs where they sat down and watched the scene in front of them.

Looking around the court room, Jackson caught sight of Allison in the crowd, she wasn't crying anymore but had a worse expression on her face, she looked disgusted.

Jackson felt his heart pound in his chest, the look on Allison's face was worse then the one he had just seen, in that moment it was like she would never be happy again and that all the good in her had quickly sweeped away. She was staring at someone is complete disgust, Jackson followed her gaze to the stand and froze when he saw Chris Argent standing behind a glass screen being questioned by the jury.

''But..I thought he was dead?'', Jackson asked confused more than ever.

''Jackson listen to me carefully, I'm showing you a parallel world where Chris lived but at the moment your dead, he killed you Jackson and now he's going to pay the price'', the girl explained.

Jackson looked back over to the crowd where Allison was, he now noticed more people he knew, there sitting next to Allison was Scott, who looked really upset, next to Scott was Stiles who was actually crying. His parents were there also crying, Danny was sitting next to them, Jackson suddenly realized that the whole lacrosse team were there, even the coach was there.

''Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?'', a man asked who was sitting in a tall chair at the front of the court looking out onto what was happening, this must be the judge.

A woman stood up, ''Guilty Your Honour'', the woman simply said.

This seemed to satisfy alot of the court and Jackson looked back over to his friends and family who all had relieved faces, Allison now had sharp tears running down her face and Jackson felt sorry for her. It must be really hard to learn that someone close to you is a monster.

Jackson watched as they lead Chris down steps and into a different room, someone lingering by the door caught his eye though. Jackson watched the man closely, he was in the shadows so no one could see his face but for a moment he moved to the side and Jackson saw who he was. Derek was watching the scene unfold from behind the court at the door, his face was pure anger and for a moment Jackson felt very afraid.

''It's time to go Jackson'', the girl told him before pulling the boy to his feet gently and leading him out through a door, Jackson continued to watch Derek as he was being led through the door. The man's expression was so deadly that he actually would rather him to be upset like in the hospital than like this.

Jackson stared around the new room he was in as they arrived at a different place, it felt familiar and Jackson almost felt himself collapse in horror when he realized where he was.

Chris was holding him up in front of Derek who was chained to the wall, he held a shiny knife in his hand and was holding it up to Jackson. Jackson remembered the terror he had felt at this moment, not knowing what the outcome would be and whether he would survive this.

''I don't want to watch this'', he told the girl who was standing next to him.

''It's important for you to see this Jackson'', she told him.

Jackson watched in horror as the knife was brought down to his side and he couldn't help but hold his own side remembering the pain he had felt at that moment, even though it was being blocked out by utter shock.

Chris raised the knife again and Jackson was now terrified, but he didn't stab him again as a wolf was pounding Chris to the ground, Jackson watched himself fall as nobody supported his weight. More men came over to help Chris but a gun went off and Jackson stared at Stiles in utter fascination.

As the scene dragged out, Derek had freed himself from the chains with help from Stiles who was now kneeling beside his unconscious body. Jackson had learnt that the wolf was Scott which actually didn't seem to shock him that much, it actually made alot of sense and answered so many unanswered questions.

Jackson stared in disbelief at the scene, Derek was now holding Chris up by the throat and strangling him, ''Please I don't want to see this'', Jackson pleaded.

''It's important Jackson, trust me'', the girl said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Jackson continued to watch the scene unfold and he felt tears begin to seep at his eyes as Derek pounded a knife into Chris just like the man had done to him. Jackson stared at Derek's face when he was done but he didn't seem angry like he was in the court, he seemed guilty like he had just made a mistake.

That was soon sweeped away though as Stiles called him over, Jackson watched as Derek picked him up in his arms and hurried away. He couldn't help the feeling of warmth sweep over him as Derek carefully carried him away.

All that happened then was Scott and Stiles threatening the other hunters as they also made their way out of the door.

The girl pulled Jackson to the door that the others had just exited and soon Jackson found himself back in the hospital room where he was still laying in the bed. His parents had gone and now Derek was sitting by him holding his hand. He wanted to go to Derek but Jackson turned to the girl who was now staring at him.

''I don't understand, why did you show me all that?'', he asked feeling confused.

She moved closer towards him.

''Jackson I wanted to help you understand that all actions have consequences, you had to know that no matter what happened, it couldn't have played out differently. For instance if Chris had lived and you had died right away, Chris would have still been killed by Derek ,you saw how angry he looked at the court, he would have found a way to get revenge and he wouldn't have stopped. Another example is Allison, isn't it better for her to think that her dad died as a worthy man than lived as a monster? Or you for example, you felt guilty when you saw Allison crying but you felt even worse when you saw her at the court. That was because your gut tells you that what Derek did was the right thing. Now I can't tell you what to do Jackson, that's up to you'', She explained.

Jackson felt like he understood but he didn't want to, he wanted to feel angry at Derek but he couldn't because he knew if he was in that position he would have done the same thing, and she was right it was better for Allison to know her dad died a hero rather than a criminal, it was easier that way to deal with the pain.

Jackson stopped in his thoughts when he felt someone move past him, he watched to see the girl stand by the door.

''It's time for us both to go back to where we belong Jackson'', she said softly.

''And where do I belong?'' Jackson asked.

The girl smiled at him, ''You already know the answer to that'', she turned to look at his body in the bed, ''It's not your time Jackson, you still have so much living to do'', she said softly.

Just as she was about to walk through the door, Jackson stopped her, ''But what about you? I don't even know your name'', he stated.

The girl smiled at him, ''My name is Laura'', she told him, ''Laura Hale'', and with that she walked through the door.

Jackson didn't have time to think about the name as he was plunged into the light, but he wasn't scared, he understood.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Jackson felt heavy for some reason, he tried to gain control over his spinning head and slowly opened his eyelids.

He had no idea where he was, the last thing he remembered was being held up by Chris and then a shooting pain in his side. Had Chris stabbed him?

''Jackson'', came a pleading voice by the side of him.

Jackson turned his head, ignoring the dizziness, he felt himself smile when he recognised Derek.

Suddenly strong arms were around him, holding him, he heard Derek's muffled cries that were vibrating into his neck as he held him close.

Jackson didn't even care that Derek was pressing against his injuries, he ignored the pain instead and just let Derek hold him. It was all he wanted.

Jackson felt like he should be feeling angry or upset with the man but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care, he forgave Derek for whatever he did even though he didn't know what it was and as Derek held him close, he knew that he was never going to let something come between them because he loved him more than anything.

_I'm so soppy it's embarrasing! Lol anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter and just in case there is any confusion let me explain quickly what happened in that chapter. Basically Jackson was unconcious and you know people say that you see a light when you die and someone close to you comes to get you, well basically Laura (Derek's sister) came to Jackson and showed him scenes from different points of view, like what was happening while he was unconcious and what would happen if he died and Chris survived. Hope that helps, if not shout at me and i'll explain better in the next chapter! Anyway Thanks for reading! Tell me that you think! x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! ;D Thank you for all your feedback, I've replied personally to you all, I think! Sorry if I missed someone out! Anyway here's the next chapter! ;)_

_**(2 Weeks Later)**_

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson carefully sat down at the kitchen table, making sure he didn't disturb his still healing wounds. They didn't hurt much anymore but if a little bit of pressure was added to the cut on his side, then it would sting like a bitch.

He had been released from the hospital a week ago much to his protest that it should have been earlier as he insisted to his parents and Derek that he was fine. Strangely it was actually Derek who had tried to convince the hospital to keep him in longer just in case but thankfully they needed the extra bed for more seriously injured patients.

Jackson thought being at the hospital was bad but once he got home, that was when his parents started to become overprotective. They wouldn't let him do anything himself, his mum insisted that he stayed in bed all day, everyday to rest. Jackson wasn't having it, he had always been an active person and staying in bed wasn't an option. His mother gradually gave in and let him do things for himself but she still won't let him attend school yet as she thinks its _'too soon'._

His favorite part of the annoying days that he had to live through were of cause the nights.

Jackson would always wait until his parents had both gone to sleep and then he would sneak out of bed and open his window. Before he even managed to turn back around, Derek would be there, holding Jackson in his arms.

Neither of them knew what was going on between them and they didn't dare ask one another, they were afraid of ruining what they had. It had been the same routine all week, Jackson would snuggle up to Derek in bed, enjoying each others comfort but they wouldn't do more then hold each other. Jackson wasn't ready to do anything else at the moment, and it seemed Derek was afraid of hurting his injuries anyway.

Jackson enjoyed being in the comfort of Derek's arms as he feel asleep and when he woke up panting in the middle of the night from the nightmares, Derek would be there. Soothing him and holding him even tighter to show Jackson that nobody was going to hurt him again.

''Hey hunny, your father and I have to go out of town for a couple of days, we think it's best if you come with us'', his mother announced, sitting down next to Jackson at the table.

Jackson felt his heart pound in frustration, were they ever going to trust him to look after himself again?

''Mum, I don't want to go with you and dad, I would feel more comfortable at home, plus while you two are working I will just be at a hotel on my own. What do you think is best, me staying at a random place by myself, or staying here in my own home?'', Jackson asked, he knew his mother would crack eventually and he had the best persuasive skills ever, that's how he always got what he wanted.

His mother looked at him with a worrying expression, biting her bottom lip while thinking over Jackson's question.

''I suppose you're right, I just hate leaving you home alone, especially since, you know_ 'the accident'. _Maybe I should phone the office and tell them I can't come'', his mother blabbed on.

Jackson frowned, he really couldn't deal with his mother all by himself, the only reason she allowed him to do things was because his father had took Jackson's side and told his wife to stop suffocating him with her worry.

Jackson also felt his heart skip when she said _'the accident'_. Truth is he didn't tell his parents the full story because that would bring up all sorts of trouble. He had told them he was mugged while walking home from school and that Derek had found him lying in the middle of the street. The cops didn't look into it much as there was no evidence so they had been forced to drop the case much to Jackson's father's complaints.

Derek and himself had been worried on what the hunters were planning on doing for revenge on Derek killing Chris Argent but it turned out that they hadn't needed to worry at all. With Chris dead, there was a new boss taking over his role and he had visited Derek at his home. Jackson remembered feeling very worried about this part when Derek had told him they went to his house. But nothing happened, the new boss named James had made a sort of treaty with Derek to end this on going war as it turns out all the hunters were sick of Chris' ways. They hated the fact that Chris had made them capture a human boy to help them capture Derek, it wasn't the rules they went by.

Jackson knew Derek didn't trust this James but Jackson could see that Derek believed the man to be true to his words and that he wasn't going to come after them again. This however did open alot of unanswered questions for Chris' family as no one knew what had happened to the man, the case in on going but James is positive they wont find out the truth. Derek says it would cause more problems for the hunters then him anyway.

Jackson was brought back to reality by his mum frantically waving her hand in his face.

''Jackson are you listening to me? Oh you're not feeling sick are you? Should I call Dr Frank'', his mother fussed over him.

Jackson rolled his eyes. ''No mum, I'm fine. Look please don't call the office to stay home with me, I'm completely fine. Plus I'll ask Danny to come over if you're so worried about me staying on my own'', Jackson told her.

His mother stared at him a while before finally nodding, ''Okay fine, but you have to promise to call me everyday and make sure all the doors are locked at all times, and yes invite Danny over, he's always such a pleasant boy, I know he will take care of you'', his mother insisted.

Jackson nodded before standing up and making his way to his room, making sure he did not disturb the cut on his side.

Jackson smiled once he was out of sight from his mother and safely in his room, he of cause would not invite Danny around. He loved his best friend but he was just as bad as his mum when it came to looking after Jackson, he couldn't deal with that.

No instead he would ask the one person that he actually wanted to spend time with, and that was Derek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Jackson stood on the doorstep and watched his parents finish loading up the car.

''Right Jackson now remember all the things that I told you, I've left money in the kitchen cupboard above the oven and-''.

''Yes mum I know, you've told me this about 20 times already'', Jackson interruppted.

He watched as his mother shot a disapproving look to his father as he was sniggering at Jackson's comment.

''Okay fine, well I wrote it all down on a note which I stuck on the fridge, just in case'', his mother said before kissing him on the cheek.

Jackson felt relieved as his father finally managed to get his wife into the car and drive away.

Jackson laughed to himself, his mother was only trying to look out for him after all. He stopped laughing however when something moved in the trees opposite him, he froze not sure what to do. Flashbacks of when he got captured in the woods were running through his mind.

Jackson stepped back so that he was closer to his house, he didn't know whether to just turn around and run inside as that may provoke whatever was in the trees. Jackson watched in horror as a shadow moved out of the trees and he froze on the spot, unable to move now. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it might explode.

Suddenly he could see the shadow moving towards him, he couldn't recognise who it was as it was dark and there was only a little street lamp on.

Jackson wanted to scream out or turn around and run but he couldn't do anything he was too scared, he felt tears slide down his cheeks.

Suddenly there were strong arms on him, pulling him in. Jackson tried to fight them off but they were too strong.

''Jackson, look at me, what's wrong?'', he heard a panicked voice shout.

Jackson shook his head, he recognised that voice, slipping out of his trance he looked up to see that Derek was the one holding him. He sighed in relief, it had only been Derek behind the trees, waiting for his parents to leave.

Jackson let himself be held for a moment before pulling away feeling incrediably stupid, he turned around and walked in through the door. Jackson sat down on the sofa in the living room, placing his head into his hands. He could hear the door being closed and then there was a weight sinking into the sofa next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing patterns into his skin.

Jackson sighed before looking up to face Derek.

''I'm sorry Derek'', Jackson mumbled.

Derek pulled him closer so that Jackson's head was resting on Derek's shoulder, Derek placed a arm around his waist, careful not to touch his wound.

''It's okay Jackson, you don't have to be sorry for feeling afraid'', Derek reassured softly.

''I hate feeling this way, I hate jumping every time I hear a noise, or freezing everytime I feel someone's eyes on me and I especially hate the nightmares that I have to live through every damn night'', Jacksom mumbled into Derek's shoulder.

Jackson started to calm down as Derek rubbed his back soothingly, it felt good but it mostly made him feel safe, having Derek so close to him.

''I promise it's going to get better Jacks, plus I'm here for you'', Derek told him softly.

Jackson sat up to look at the older man, ''How can I be sure that you're not just going to get bored of me and leave, I mean what is actually going on between us Derek?'', Jackson asked the question they had both being dreading.

Derek sighed, pulling his arm away from Jackson which made the younger boy feel empty at the loss of touch.

''I'm not going anywhere Jackson, do you actually think I would get bored of you, I love you'', Derek said firmly.

Jackson could tell how hard it was for Derek to act lovinly and talk softly as the man was usually as hard as nails with everyone else apart from Jackson.

''I love you too'', Jackson told him after there had been a short silence.

Jackson smiled as he saw Derek's grin.

''Jackson-'', Derek began.

Jackson could see the man was struggling to find the right words. Jackson watched him, waiting for an answer.

''To answer your last question, we can be anything you want us to be'', Derek finally said.

Jackson nodded not properly understanding before smiling, ''You mean like boyfriends? or -'', he was going to say girlfriends but realised how inapproriate that was, they were both guys.

''Sure if you want me that badly I will be your boyfriend'', Derek answered in a teasing tone, something Jackson didn't see much of.

Jackson laughed before punching Derek softly in the arm. ''I'd like that'', Jackson told him truthfully.

''Me too. But I don't think we should tell anyone yet'', Derek added.

''I agree, we can just keep it between us, although I think Scott and Stiles already know something's going on'', Jackson stated, remembering the conversation they had when Scott and Stiles came to visit him at the hosptial.

''Yep, those two don't miss anything'', Derek said shaking his head.

Jackson looked up at Derek, he saw the pale but complexed face and dark glistening eyes of the werewolf and realised how beautiful he looked. His eyes skidded down to the man's soft pink lips and Jackson felt his heart skid.

Before he could stop himself, he reached up, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder before pulling the man down so that their faces were almost touching, Jackson closed his eyes before leaning in and placing his lips onto Derek's.

Derek was there immediately, placing a hand onto Jackson's cheek, bringing there lips closer and making the kiss stronger. Jackson wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him more hungrily, it felt amazing.

Jackson let himself be pushed back onto the sofa so that Derek was leaning against him, straddling his waist. He pulled on Derek's top wanting to get it off, to feel more of the other man. He let that thought slip though his mind though as Derek pulled his lips away and instead placed soft kisses on Jackson's throat and nipped lightly on his neck. Jackson felt a moan slip through his mouth at the sensation. Derek started to unbutton Jackson's shirt and the younger boy moved to allow him more easy access. As he moved over though, he felt a sharp sting in his side and yelped at the sudden pain.

Derek quickly got off of him, checking him over to see where the pain was coming from.

''It's okay Derek, it's just my bloody side'', Jackson moaned.

Jackson could see the relief sweeping across Derek's face, before the older man sat down next to him.

''Maybe we should wait until you're healed better'', Derek stated, now letting himself lie down on the sofa.

Jackson nodded, feeling a little dissapointed, he had been enjoing what they were doing but he knew Derek wouldn't want to hurt Jackson so instead he leaned over to kiss the older man cheekily on the lips before lying down in front of Derek, nuzzling into the older man. Jackson smiled as Derek placed a protective arm around his waist and kissed Jackson's head.

Jackson didn't know how long they laid there until he finally felt himself drift off to sleep, for the first time since he got stabbed, he had a dreamless sleep.

_Hope you liked that chapter, it was a little bit of teasing and for those wondering I do have another little plot lined up for this story but it shouldn't take long, I want to finish this before I start college in September. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! :D Thanks for your awesome feedback on this story, it means alot! This chapter will contain quite graphic m/m if you don't like that stuff you probably should skip it! Although if you read the 1st chapter, I don't really see why you would skip! ;)_

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson watched the little clock on the wall, he could almost hear the ticking as he counted down the seconds until school was over.

He had only been back in school for a week, thanks to his father who helped convince his mother that he was fine and was wasting value education time by staying at home. It had been a huge relief when he walked through the doors of the school on the first day. Yes everyone had been really annoying and kept asking him if he was okay but it felt good to have things back to normal, well as normal as they could be.

It was now the last lesson of the day before the weekend and Jackson had made plans to stay over at Derek's house since his parents were having a dinner party with their work colleges and Jackson really didn't feel like making small talk with boring, stuck up office men.

He had told his parents that he would sleep over at Danny's house, but really he was going to spend the weekend with Derek. He spent most of his time with Derek lately and to be honest he didn't want anything else.

Jackson almost screamed for joy when the bell rang, indicating that school was finally over. He practically ran to his car and almost didn't notice the two boys leaning against it.

''Hey Jackson'', Scott announced cheerfully.

Jackson turned towards the boys, he didn't want to chat he wanted to get to Derek.

''Hey, shouldn't you guys be at lacrosse practice?'', Jackson asked calmly, he was the only one who was allowed to miss practice as he was still healing from his injuries.

''Yes we will go now, don't want the team to miss out on my expertise'', Stiles commented making the other two boys frown at him.

''It's just we haven't really talked about that 'day' and we were just wondering if you're okay?'', Scott questioned with worried eyes.

Jackson smiled at little, he didn't know why it felt so good to have people care about him, especially these two muppets.

''Look guys, I'm completely fine really, plus I have Derek'', Jackson stated, not sure what they would make of the last bit.

Scott stared at him before finally saying, ''Okay well as long as you're alright. I guess we should be getting along to practice now before coach kills us''.

Jackson nodded before watching the two boys walk off, ''Hey guys'', he called after them.

Scott and Stiles both turned around to face him, ''Thank you for saving me'', Jackson told them honestly, he had realized that he hadn't actually thanked them for that day and now seemed like a pretty good time.

The two boys just smiled and nodded at Jackson before continuing their walk back to the school.

Jackson smiled to himself before finally getting into his car and driving off.

_Derek's POV_

Derek sat down on the steps outside his house, he had been looking forward to seeing Jackson all day and he actually had to stop himself from going to the school just to check the boy was alright. He didn't want to look like one of those stalker boyfriends who follow their partner's every moves.

He perked up when he heard the engine of a car pulling up through the drive way to his house. He recognized the Porsche straight away and stood up, walking over to the car and opening the front door.

''Why thank you'', Jackson said teasingly. As he got out of the car, Derek pulled him in close and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Derek felt Jackson smile into the kiss before breaking away, Derek placed his hand in Jackson's before pulling him up the steps and into his house.

''So what do you want to do?'', Derek asked.

He stared at Jackson's teasing smile before the younger boy spoke, ''I can think of a few things'', Jackson said in a flirty tone.

Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement before pulling the boy closer again, Jackson was the first to lean into the kiss this time and Derek didn't hesitate, he placed a protective arm around the other boy's waist.

Derek moaned as Jackson nibbled his bottom lip, their kiss became more fierce as they hungrily sucked at each others lips, Derek pushed his tongue forward and felt a shiver run down his spine at the other boy's moan as his tongue swiped at the inside of Jackson's mouth.

Jackson didn't hesitate though, he plunged his own tongue into Derek's mouth, brushing past his teeth hungrily. Derek almost whimpered at the sensation, he pulled the other boy closer and Jackson placed his hands around his neck.

Their tongues clashed together in a frantic eagerness filled with lust, Jackson pulled away suddenly gasping for some air.

''I think we should continue this upstairs'', he stated in a lust filled voice, sending Derek over the edge.

Derek didn't answer, he pulled Jackson by the hand and practically run up the stairs. When they reached Derek's bedroom, the older man pushed Jackson gently onto the bed and slide on top of him, straddling his waist.

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Derek fiercely unbuttoned his shirt and placed hungry kisses down his torso, he gasped as Derek nibbled at his neck. He had wanted this for so long, Jackson lifted his arms to Derek's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head before the older man again went back to kissing Jackson torso.

Jackson felt even more excited as Derek unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers so he was now stark naked, he watched as the older man disposed of his own jeans and almost moaned in desperation, he wanted this so badly.

Derek slide back up Jackson and placed fierce kisses onto his lips, they were both now completely naked and Jackson thrust his hips up in an eagerness, earning a gasp from Derek as their hard members brushed over one another.

Jackson watched as Derek leaned over him, placing a kiss on his lips before getting something out of the draw next to him, Jackson felt a twinge of nervousness hit him as he looked at the bottle of lube and a condom, he had been drank when they had first done this and he didn't quite remember how painful it had been except for the aching in his backside the next morning.

Derek must have felt him tense up as he placed soft kisses down Jackson's neck, Jackson moaned in response as Derek's fingers, softly brushed the inside of his thigh. Derek continued to kiss down Jackson's body and Jackson jumped at the sensation of Derek nibbling one of his nipples.

Jackson relaxed into Derek's kisses before tensing up a little bit as a finger poked at the soft muscle between his legs, Jackson watched as Derek covered his fingers in lube before entering Jackson carefully with a slicked finger.

Jackson winced at the sudden pain as Derek stretched him, gently pushing his finger in and out of Jackson's hole. Jackson almost screamed at the sudden pleasure as Derek moved against something inside of him, Derek smiled as he found Jackson's soft spot and rubbed his finger over his prostate again, making Jackson moan.

Derek placed a soft kiss on Jackson's lips before he added another finger, the pain wasn't so bad anymore especially when Derek prodded that spot that sent Jackson spiraling into heated pleasure.

Jackson groaned as Derek removed his fingers, he missed the contact of having Derek inside of him.

''You ready?'', Derek asked in a husky tone that nearly sent Jackson over the edge.

''Derek, don't ask stupid questions'', Jackson mumbled.

He could hear Derek laugh and looked down to see the man putting the condom on and covering his member in lube, Jackson braced himself as Derek lined his cock up with Jackson's hole.

Jackson closed his eyes, wincing at the pain as Derek slowly slide into him. Derek seemed to have stopped moving, allowing Jackson to adjust.

Jackson moaned in desperation and jerked his hips up wanting more friction between them, Derek must have seen this as a sign because he quickly pulled out of Jackson and slide back into him more fiercely. Jackson gasped at the sensation as Derek hit his prostate again and again as they picked up a speedy rhythm, both of them groaning in pleasure.

_Derek's POV_

Derek moaned at the tightness of Jackson around his member, it felt so damn good being inside Jackson, he slide in and out of the boy in a fierce rhythm, he knew he wouldn't last very long with Jackson writhing beneath him. He grabbed Jackson's own member in his hand and started to jerk him off as he slide in and out of him.

Jackson didn't last very long after that and Derek came soon after him, enjoying the tightness around him. Derek fell on top of Jackson, both of them panting from their pleasure.

Derek kissed Jackson's hip before pulling out of him and sliding down to lie next to him, he pulled the younger boy into his arms and kissed Jackson's head which was leaning on his shoulder. Jackson placed an arm over Derek's waist and they both laid there in silence.

''Derek?'', Jackson asked with quite a nervous tone, Derek looked down at him with a worried expression.

''Would you consider-'', Jackson began, ''Would you consider turning me?'', He finally said, now looking in Derek eyes.

Derek felt his heart skip, now knowing what Jackson was fretting about. Don't get him wrong he had thought about it but as soon as he did, he had shook the thought from his mind and cursed himself for being selfish.

''Jackson, you don't want this'', Derek stated.

He stared into Jackson's eyes, which were now shining with a little bit of hurtness.

''But I want you, and me being a werewolf would mean that we could be together for ever'', Jackson said now sitting up and looking slightly confused.

''Jacks, there's nothing I want more then for us to be together for ever, but you have to think of what you would be giving up. It would be selfish of me to turn you'', Derek tried to explain.

''I don't care about the things I would be giving up, I care about you, I love you Derek'', Jackson said in a pleading tone.

''And I love you, but it's not that simple, if I turned you and we had sex then you would become my mate for life. What if you suddenly decide that you don't want that and then you're stuck with me'', Derek explained.

''I wouldn't change my mind, I want you Derek. Nothing else matters anymore'', Jackson told him urgently.

Derek thought about his words, it didn't seem like a bad idea and it wasn't that selfish if Jackson wanted it too, but what about the full moon. He knew how hard Scott had it and he didn't want Jackson to go through that but then again he wouldn't be alone like Scott is because Jackson had him.

''Let me think about it okay?'', Derek said softly but sternly.

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson nodded, noticing the look in Derek's eyes which meant the conversation was over for today. He wanted to argue until he got his way like he usually did but decided against it.

He would get what he wanted, whether it would happen tomorrow or in a couple of years time, Derek would turn him, that was something Jackson definitely knew and he couldn't wait to become Derek's mate. He would never want anything more then the older man as this was perfect.

Jackson laid his head back onto Derek's shoulder and smiled as the older man placed an arm around him. He let his eyes slide closed and relaxed into Derek's touch.

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter ;) Sorry if all the different POV's were annoying! Btw how good was season 2 of Teen Wolf! :O Anyway tell me what you think ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Just to let you know, this is going to be the last chapter! I've enjoyed writing this story and thank you for all your continuous support! :)_

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson placed two cups of tea down on the small table in front of Derek's couch, they had only just gotten up and it had gone past 2:00PM.

''Thank you'', Derek commented as Jackson sat down next to him on the couch.

''You know I never got the interest in tea, I always preferred coffee, it makes you feel more energetic'', Jackson blabbered on trying to make conversation.

It had been quite awkward for them both since Jackson had asked Derek to turn him the night before, Jackson didn't want it to be like this, he had hoped Derek would have jumped onto the idea and turned him right away but that now seemed quite unlikely.

''I'll make sure to get some coffee next time you're here'', Derek smirked.

Jackson relaxed a bit, they both sat in silence for a while, just drinking their tea.

''I'll do it'', Derek stated quietly, breaking the silence.

Jackson wasn't sure if he heard him right, he looked into Derek's eyes and gave him a questioning stare.

''I'll turn you Jackson'', Derek explained further.

Jackson felt his heart sink, was he being serious? Why did Derek change his mind so suddenly?

''Are you sure?'', Jackson asked, not taking his eyes off of Derek.

''If it's what you want'', Derek answered.

Jackson turned to look at the floor, he wasn't really satisfied with that answer, before he knew it the words slipped out of his mouth.

''Is it what you want?'', Jackson asked nervously.

Derek sighed making Jackson feel even more nervous.

''You know, I never imagined that I would find someone that I care so much about, since my family were killed, I always though that I'd been alone, it's what I thought I deserved. But since being with you Jackson, I don't want to be alone any more, I want to be with you forever. I love you.'', Derek admitted sincerely.

Jackson smiled the biggest smile anyone could pull, his heart felt like it was going to explode. He took Derek's hand in his and stared straight into those deep blue eyes.

''I love you too'', Jackson said honestly, ''And I want this, so you don't have to felt guilty or whatever because this is exactly what I want''.

Derek nodded, before smiling and pulling Jackson into his arms, his softly kissed his forehead before letting him go.

''So when will we do it?'', Jackson asked seriously.

''If it was up to me, we would wait a year or so just for you to finish school as a normal human, but I know you're not going to wait that long and truthfully I don't want to wait that long so how about next weekend? It's the start of the summer holidays, so you will have plenty of time to rest and learn the basics'', Derek explained.

Jackson smiled, ''Sounds good to me''.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Jackson sat down at the dining table, opposite his dad and next to his mother, it was Wednesday which mean't that it was two days until the weekend and two days until Derek was going to turn him.

He had planned on telling his parents but then had decided against it, that would be crazy. It would be best if they didn't know that their son was going to become a werewolf.

Instead Jackson had decided to come out to them and explain to them that he was gay, it was definately the easier option, although he wasn't sure how they would take it.

''So Jackson how was your day?'', His father asked, making conversation.

Jackson squirmed in his seat, he was getting rather nervous, how was they going to take this?

''Yep it was good, coach says I'll definately be back on the team next term which is good, I've really missed lacrosse'', Jackson explained.

''That's really good news, your mother and I were just talking the other day about how proud we are of you,I hope you know that Jackson'', his father annouced sincererly.

Jackson nodded, feeling even more worried,would they change their minds? Would they be disgusted of Jackson?

Not wanting this to last forever, Jackson finally picked up all the courage he had.

''Mum, Dad. I have something I need to tell you'', Jackson stated trying to keep his voice steady.

His parents both turned to look at him, both wearing concerened expressions.

Jackson took a deep breathe, before saying quickly, ''I'm gay''.

Jackson watched as his father dropped his fork, it bashed against his plate, making a loud clattering noise. That was the only sound in the room for what seemed like ten years.

Finally to Jackson's relief his mother piped up, ''Are you sure Jackson? I mean it's not unusual for teenagers to experiment and you're only young so you might not have discovered your sexuality yet'', his mother explained, looking him straight in the eyes.

''I'm sure mum, this is who I am, please don't be disgusted and hate me'', Jackson whimpered feeling rather stupid.

''Jackson we could never hate you or be disgusted by you. This is certaninly a shock but if you're sure then we will support you 100%'', Jackson's father finally said honestly.

His mother nodded in agreement and Jackson felt himself relaxing, he had been so scared about telling them, not knowing what they would think but now he knows that they are okay with it and will even support him.

''Thank you'', Jackson stated, his mother smiled at him before pulling him in for a hug and patting his back reassuringly.

Jackson decided that tonight was not the best time to tell them about Derek, after all he was quite a bit older then him and Derek sort of had the reputation of being the town's weirdo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

''Jackson this is great! OMG You're gay!'', Danny shouted in excitement.

Jackson slapped his best friend softy on the back of the head.

''Shh, I don't want the whole school knowing'', Jackson laughed.

He hadn't felt the slightest bit worried about telling Danny he was gay, after all his best friend swung for the same team too.

Jackson suddenly couldn't breathe as Danny squished him into his arms, holding him tightly.

''Hey just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can come onto me, especially as i'm already taken'', Jackson stated, waiting to see the expression on Danny's face.

He didn't disappoint, Danny looked completely shocked before making a sort of squealing noise and pulling Jackson down so that they were sitting next to each other on the bench.

''You've been seeing someone and you haven't told me? I need all the details now! Who is it? Do I know him?'', Danny said excitedly, making Jackson's head spin a little.

Jackson wasn't sure how Danny was going to react to knowing it was Derek, did he even know him?

''It's Derek Hale'', Jackson said quietly, staring at Danny.

''Derek Hale'', Danny repeated trying to figure out who he was, ''Wait that wierd hot guy who lives in the burnt out house in the forest?'', Danny asked suddenly looking worried.

''Err yes'', Jackson said nervously.

''You and the weird guy'', Danny said mostly to himself, ''Well I wasn't expecting that, I mean don't get me wrong he is a hottie and you two would look great together but do you really know him that well?'', Danny asked concerned.

Jackson smiled, he loved Danny for being so caring but his best friend really had no idea.

''I love him Danny, and he loves me too'', Jackson simply said.

Danny's face lit into a happy smile, he hugged Jackson again before pulling back.

''Well I'm happy for you, but if he does hurt you, I will get the lacrosse team to kick his ass'', Danny joked.

Jackson laughed at the thought of the lacrosse team taking on Derek, Danny really had no idea.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Jackson pulled up at the school, parking his Porsche in his usual parking spot, he took a deep breath before looking at himself in the mirror. It was the last day of term and Jackson's last day of being human.

After tomorrow he would offically be a werewolf and Derek's mate. Jackson smiled to himself at the thought of being with Derek forever, he honestly couldn't think of anything better.

He finally pulled himself together, and got out of the car. He had one last thing to do before he would allow himself to be turned.

Jackson made his way over to the bike stands, where the two scrawny boys were standing and talking. As they saw Jackson approaching, Scott and Stiles immediately stopped talking.

Jackson knew that Derek had told Scott about him being turned and obviously Scott had told Stiles. Derek had said that Scott was not happy with it and had flipped out. Even though it wasn't really any of their buisness, Jackson felt he owed something to the two boys and he didn't want things to continue being sour between them, he had actually really started to like them both, especially since they had saved him from the hunters, who speaking of had no given them any more trouble, the new boss guy actually seemed like a decent bloke.

As Jackson finally reached them, he stopped, standing a small distance away from them.

''Look'', Jackson began, ''I know you don't agree with what Derek and I are going to do, but this is what we both want and it would make us feel alot better if we had your blessing. I know I'm asking alot of you, but please just be okay with this'', Jackson pleaded, he never intended to sound so needy and it seemed to have shocked all three of them at how desperate Jackson sounded.

''You need to think about what you're doing Jackson, you don't want this'', Scott tried to explain.

''I do want this Scott and you're not going to change my mind, I just don't want things to be awkward between us'', Jackson stated.

''Yes but Jackson you won't be able to sniff your way out of this if you change your mind'', Stiles added, looking pleased with himself at the pun.

Jackson rolled his eyes, ''I wont change my mind, I love Derek and I don't want anything else but him. Hes my mate'', Jackson announced.

Scott and Stiles both looked at each other.

''I know we can't change your mind Jackson, we are actually happy you and Derek have each other but being a werewolf isn't easy'',Scott said truthfully.

''I know that but I have Derek and he's going to learn me everything I need to know, we are going to be together forever'', Jackson said in a small voice, he knew he sounded like a loved up puppy.

''Okay, you have our blessing to become a werewolf and ruin your life'', Scott stated wearing an unreadable expression.

Stiles nodded, ''I do hope you and Derek will stay together, you're kind of meant for one another'', Stiles added, looking surprised at his own serious, soppy sentence.

Jackson smiled, ''Thank you''.

''You're welcome and Jackson if you do need help with you know what, I'm here'', Scott said honestly.

Jackson nodded, ''I'm going to be an awesome captain next term'', he said, trying to lift the mood.

''CO-CAPTAIN'', Scott and Stiles both shouted together.

They all fell about laughing. Jackson smiled, he finally felt ready.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Derek was waiting for him when he pulled up outside his house, he got out of the car and walked over to his boyfriend, placing his arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

Derek smiled before asking, ''Are you ready?''.

''More than I'll ever be'', Jackson said truthfully.

Derek placed his hand in Jackson's and they both walked into the house and up the stairs.

Derek had explained to Jackson a couple of days before, that to actually become his mate, he would have to be bitten whilst they were having sex, it seemed like a obvious idea.

Jackson placed his hands through Derek's hair, pulling the man closer so that their lips were almost touching, Derek placed his hands on Jackson's hips, finally bringing their mouth's together.

The kiss started off slow and loving until their lips become frantic and they started hungrily kissing each other, their tounges bashing together, both looking for dominace.

Jackson pushed Derek onto the bed, sitting on his lap before pushing him down further so he was straddling his waist, he undid the older man's buttons and pulled his shirt off so that he could place soft kisses down Derek's muscular torso.

Derek suddenly rolled them both over so that he was on top, he sat between Jackson's legs and pulled Jackson's top off over his head, Derek started lightly sucking on Jackson's neck, placing a soft kiss there and then.

Derek started to move down Jackson's body, placing patterned kisses down the boy's body, he stopped when he reached the top of his jeans.

Derek quickly undid his own belt and jeans, throwing them onto the floor, before working on getting Jackson's off.

When they were finally both naked, Derek slide back up Jackson's body and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

''Are you 100% sure?'', Derek asked seriously looking into Jackson's eyes.

''I'm 200% sure now fuck me'', Jackson said unpatienly, needing more friction.

Derek smirked, ''I like it when you talk like that'', he said in a flirty tone.

Derek reached over, grabbing a bottle of lube before he slide back over Jackson, he placed Jackson's legs over his waist before adding the liquid to his fingers and started to prepare Jackson.

Jackson moaned, first in pain at the intrustion but then in pleasure as Derek's fingers scissored him, brushing against his prostate which made him scream in delight.

Derek finally pulled his fingers away before adding the lube to his now strained hard member, he leant up against Jackson before pushing inside until he couldn't go any further.

He waited for Jackson to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back inside, they went slow at first before gaining a quicker rhythm. Both of them groaning in pleasure at how their bodies fitted together perfectly.

Jackson knew he wasn't going to last long, he had been wondering when Derek was going to bite him, but now he was too lost in pleasure that the thought slipped his mind.

As Derek thrusted inside of him, he felt himself let go and rode through the pleasure, he didn't think anything could take the feeling away until he felt a sharp stinging in his thigh.

He looked up to see that Derek had bitten down hard on the inside of his thigh, he almost didn't recoginse Derek as his eyes had turned a deep red. Jackson suddenly felt himself screaming in pain at the burning in his thigh.

It felt like his inside were on fire, he screamed until his throat gave out and he couldn't scream no more. Instead whimpered quietly to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He felt himself being pulled into something soft and kisses were being placed on his neck.

The last thing Jackson felt before everything went black was Derek's soft touch and his soft murmurs in Jackson's ear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Jackson's eyes fluttered open, he quickly had to close his eyes again as the bright light from outside almost blinded him, it was brighter then it had ever been.

He lay there still, just listening to the birds outside singing and the sound of leaves blowing in the soft breeze of the summer morning.

That's when it all came flooding back to him, he rememebered how good he felt being with Derek and then Derek's red eyes and the extruciating pain that fired through his body.

Jackson opened his eyes again, preparing himself for the light, he squinted a couple of time before his eyes finally adjusted, he moved his body over a bit before a sharp stinging stopped him. He pulled the covers away from him to take a look at what was causing him pain, there in the inside of his thigh was a small but noticeable bite mark. Jackson carefully brushed his fingers over it, smiling as he did so, it had worked.

There was rustling next to him and Jackson watched as Derek sat up in bed, he looked tired, like he hadn't slept much. When he saw Jackson he smiled brightly, Jackson felt him place a soft kiss onto his lips.

''How are you feeling?'', Derek asked suddenly looking concerned.

Jackson thought about it before finally answering, ''I feel a little bit wierd and my thigh stings a bit but honestly I feel great'', Jackson smiled.

He was telling the truth, he did feel a little weird, things seemed clearer to him like his vision was better and he could hear the engines of car's that were driving miles away. He also felt stronger, like he would be able to complete thousands of push ups and not get the slightest bit tired.

''I'm glad you feel good, I've been worrying about you all night but it is normal to feel a little bit weird, you're adjusting to your new senses'', Derek explained.

Jackson also felt something different when he looked at Derek, it wasn't really different, it was more of a stronger feeling, he didn't think it had been possible but he actually felt like he loved Derek more.

As if he had read his mind, Derek commented, ''It's because we are mates, we have a much stronger bond now, and that cannot be broken''.

Jackson smiled, he was glad it couldn't be broken because he really didn't want it too, he loved Derek more than anything and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

''Come on, you've got alot to learn'', Derek teased before pulling himself out of bed.

Jackson stayed there for a little while, smiling to himself.

Yes he felt perfect and nothing was going to change that.

_I hope that chapter wasn't disappointing! I also hope that you have enjoyed this story, I loved writing it! Thank you again for your support, it makes happy! Bye! xx_


End file.
